KoOky LoVE
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Finally, a dumpsite for the Kukamu fics. A gift for Amukai/Kukamu lovers. Last update: Handle with Care
1. Romance for the Dense Novelist

A story for **blackcatneko999.**

* * *

><p>I am a lame romance writer. Heartbroken and completely clueless could possibly be my wonderful definition. So, my hobby is to write everyone's happy endings. Currently, my typical shy girl is about to get the typical new friendly guy. Ah, but because I'm still depressed about my last break-up...her childhood friend shall now choose this moment in time to make his reappearance and declare his love for her! Take that happy-go-lucky girl!<p>

"I have to get a life," I sighed as I pulled back from the computer. I cracked my knuckles and then proceeded to crack my neck, a force of habit after pulling away. I yawned and adjusted my glasses (I suffer from nearsightedness), looking at the time. I blinked a few times. "Wow...it's already five thirty...should probably go to sleep...nah, after I finish this chapter."

I flipped to another tab, clicking my e-mail. I logged in and scrolled through the messages. Hmm...

_Re: I just saved money on -_

Delete.

_LoanModific -_

Delete.

Find Your Soulmate -

**DELETE!**

I made sure it made its cyber journey to the cyber trash before logging out and closing the tab. I stared at the millions of letters on the screen as they blurred into a tangle of black and white. I rubbed my eyes and shut it off. Some sleep would be good right now.

* * *

><p>" - mu? Are you dead? Should I call an ambula - "<p>

"Nngh..."

"Oh! You're alive!"

"..t're you doin' here...?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Hm? Your mom told me I should check if you're still alive," he laughed. "She told me she called but you didn't answer. Naturally she called me next."

"...very reassuring..."

"It's already twelve, Amu," he pushed my arm. "You fell asleep on your floor by the way."

"Huh?" I lifted my head up, the catalog for groceries coming with me. Oh...must've just collapsed on the floor from pure laziness after I shut off the computer...funny, I don't remember that part..."Hehe," I looked at him tiredly and grunted. "You've never changed, Amu."

"Isn't your girlfriend concerned?" I muttered from the floor. "This is like, the fifth time you've come here in three days."

"My girlfriend?" He laughed, picking me up bridal style. "Ah, we broke up."

"Really?" I yawned.

"Yeah, I actually came here to say - "

"Don't worry Kūkai, you'll find someone. In the meantime...make me breakfast."

"Ehh? You're so demanding!"

"I'm gonna die from hu~nger..." I moaned dramatically.

"I got it, I got it," he stepped over a precarious tower of my manga and made his way past my pile of old magazines to get to the kitchen. "I'll only be a moment."

I turned over on the couch and pulled the blanket over me, snuggling into the cushions. Seconds later, I felt a buzzing vibration come from my pocket. I ignored it until it stopped. Then it did it again. I took it out of my pocket and put it on the desk beside me. I then went back to snoozing.

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

"Argh!" I swiped it from the dresser and looked at it. It was Yaya. She must be crazy for calling me this early in the damn...afternoon. "What?"

"Amu! You actually picked up!"

"What's that - "

"Yaya was so worried!" she squeaked. "Yaya called you so many times she stopped counting!"

"I'm fine, Yaya, really," I reassured her.

"Yaya thought you finally kicked the bucket," she sniffled.

"..."

"O-K!" Kūkai came in with a tray of miscellaneous foods. "Brunch for a queen!"

"Ah? Kūkai's there?" Her tone changed immediately. "Are you two...you know...finally dating?"

"Eh? Dating? No." I smiled at Kūkai. "It's looks yummy."

"You probably haven't eaten in the last twelve hours so..." he chuckled and handed me a napkin.

"So thoughtful..." I sighed contentedly.

"Yaya will disappear now!" Beep.

I looked at it for a moment. I placed it back on the dresser and sat up with a smile. "Thanks so much for the food!"

"It's no problem at all," he put a piece of chicken (he's so amazing!) between the chopsticks and held it out to me. "Here."

"Yum!" I took the whole thing in one bite. "Uwah, as always, your chicken is the best!"

"No need to praise me," he patted my head. "Your smile always makes my day."

"You're so kind," I giggled happily.

"You're so cute," he replied with a grin.

"I wish," I sighed suddenly feeling the depression coming to eat away at my happiness. I began hastily finishing the food on my plate.

Kirishima Fuyuki. So kind. So athletic. You were so nice to everyone! My first boyfriend. And he had to go and fall in love with some other girl. Damn it! (That had inspired me to begin writing my bestseller love novels.) We were together for three months and two days...sniffle...

I chomped on the last bit of chicken.

Sanjou Kairi. I though you were fine! You didn't have to go off into the distant mountains or whatever to declare your manliness! As my second boyfriend, you were so organized and held me stay in line. I doubt you'll even come back...probably'll meet a nice cow milking girl wearing a ridiculous furry hat and wooden shoes...

"Amu?"

"Hm?"

"You're...beautiful, you know that right?"

I felt my eyes tear up. I took the tray and set it on the dresser before turning to him. I then proceeded to leap off the couch and latched onto him like a chimpanzee in joy. I hugged him, so thankful for a friend so kind as this. He really knows how to make me feel better.

"Kūkai..." I blubbered so happy. "You're the best friend in the entire world!"

"A-Amu!"

"I'm so happy to have met you!" I continued on. "You're so kind to everyone! And you always take care of me..."

"Amu, I - "

"Nope! Don't spoil this moment for me!" I put a finger to his lips. "I don't think you can do anything to make this moment possibly any better."

I've wanted to hear these words forever from somebody! Maybe I'll be kinder to my happy-go-lucky girl...I must be really happy!

"But Amu I came here - "

"Shh!"

"..."

_Happy...happy...happy..._

He set me down on the couch. Then he reached into his pocket, fishing out his phone. He looked at me with determination upon his face. I looked at him. Maybe...wow! A girl he likes! I think he was trying to ask me about another girl. That's probably why he came over. I get tp play Cupid! I looked at him expectantly.

_Bzz. Bzz._

Huh? A text from Yaya maybe? I swiped it quickly and flipped my phone open. I quickly viewed the unopened message.

_I love you._

...huh? My eyes widened to saucers and I slowly looked up. Kūkai was fidgeting nervously and pink to the ears. I showed him the phone.

"It's Tadase."

"T-Tadase?"

"Tadase?" Kūkai furrowed his brow and looked at his phone. "Gah!"

"What?"

"I have his phone!"

"What? Why?"

"I was at his house earlier..." to tell him I was going to tell you my feelings. I can't say that! On the other hand...why do I have his phone?

"T-then...the m-m-message was..." I stammered like an idiot. "...was a mistake!"

What? Don't tell me Amu's that stubborn. "Ugh, Amu."

"A-a mistake, I tell you..."

"It's definitely no mistake," Kūkai leaned down pressing his forehead to mine, "that I fell in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: The end! I've decided to write a place for my collection of Kukamu/Amukai oneshots. They seem to go nowhere but I really j'adore this pairing （＾∇＾）**

_~ ｋｉｔａｎａ４１１_

_Amu: It was...a mistake...right?_

_Kukai: Amu, I fell in love with you a long time ago._

_Amu: N-no way!_

_Kukai: I love you, Amu._

_Amu: I can't believe this..._

_kitana411: I'm so happy._


	2. After School Kiss!

For** AngelCross-chan!**

* * *

><p>I did it. Again. Second to last...<p>

"Haha, did you hear?" I couldn't help but turn to the gossip source in a nearby classroom. "Hinamori-san got one of the lowest marks again!"

There was loud laughter at that. I frowned to myself and sighed sadly. It was true. I, Hinamori Amu, managed to score one of the lowest score for the hundredth time in a row (it sure feels that way anyway...). So it's been like this for a while...I just can't seem to grasp anything I'm taught! I'm a failure at life...how did I even manage to _get_ this far with my IQ level...?

"Hey, how about this time the person who scores lowest has to ask her out? It'll be like a dare."

I pulled back with shock then peeked again anyway, my curiosity getting the better of me. I mean, they're talking about right? Huu...my timing is so bad. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed -

"She looks like some kinda scruffy animal."

- or the prettiest either...ugh...

"Eh?" They all groaned. "But that's tortuous."

"And she's so dumb."

My eyes widened. I...I can hear everything your saying!

"Let's just agree, okay?"

"Sounds fun," one boy agreed, propping his head up.

I pulled back so I wouldn't hear anymore (and also for the sake of my little self-esteem) leaning against the wall. My first love confession...will be a dare! I thought depressingly. A dare...that's too much! I turned and walked down the hallway deep in thought.

"Then again," I murmured. "A cool guy would be nice..."

(What can I say? Once an idiot, always an idiot.)

So after the next test, I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened.

"Hinamori Amu!"

I jumped and turned around at the sudden voice. "W-what?"

I swear, everyone single eye was then focused on us at that point as I stared directly into the eyes of...

"Souma Kūkai?"

"The Do and Drop King? !"

"Poor Hinamori-san..."

"Go out with me." Souma Kūkai said in a demanding tone. Quieter he added, "You can't say no."

_Of all people..._ "M-me? Err...why me?"

"I got tired of the last girl." he snorted. "How about I take a break from her?"

I stares at him incredulously. Aren't...now that I think about it...all the first years are afraid of him. So why is he asking me out? I mean, doesn't he have any honesty? Of all people, I never even thought of him as a possibility. And he's not a cool guy at all! No way!

And my next week wasn't too pleasant after that, lemme tell you.

"Hey! Hinamori-san!"

I turned to see a group of acquaintances. "Hey."

"We're going to go sing some karaoke," she smiled. "Wanna join?"

"Hnn?" I smiled brightly at the idea. "I think I'll - "

"**Oi.**"

All of us froze. They looked behind me with wide eyes. I slowly looked back with a shiver. Kūkai looked at me. I could practically see the ominous aura seething out of him, reaching out towards me with its' dark tendrils. I turned back the the girls eagerly only to find them practically sprinting out the door.

"Well," the girl said with a wave. "I-If that's the case..."

"Hey, waiiii-guys!" I reached towards them desperately only to be pulled back by a strong arm.

"Can't you go any faster?"

_Noooooooooo!_

He dragged me through the hallways with some lingering students crowding together. As soon as he entered though, they practically scrambled over themselves to get out of his way; shuddering and gaping with surprise. Scared as hell could be one way to describe it. I turned around and kept up with him as to not draw any more unwanted attention. I glanced around looking for anyway out of this mess. How can he not notice the atmosphere?

"Ah, Hinamori-san!"

A teacher! "Yeah?" I'm saved. Good timing, Sensei!

"Going home? Could you bring these books to the science lab?" He held out a brown box. "Don't forget to lock the door afterwards."

"Y-yeah," I reached out to take them. A hand came out and pushed the box back at the teachers chest. Oh no...!

"She's going home with me so do it yourself," Kūkai gave him a cold stare. "Or find another lab rat to do it."

The teacher and I were both equally shocked (and afraid) I assure you. Day after day...it just got worse and worse. I didn't go out to sing karaoke anymore, people got scared if they got too close to me and every. Single. Darn. Day. I had to go home with Souma Kūkai. It's definitely not easy for me to do this. So while waiting for class to end one day, I was busy feeling sorry for myself when I suddenly got an idea.

_When is this game going to end?_ I clenched my skirt. _I got it! I'll run! I'll run and hide until he gets bored of me!_

I'm no genius. Please note that. And don't laugh when I tell you where I hid. Under my desk.

I saw his black shoes pause nearby. Then he kicked the desk over and stole me away from my one hiding place. The next day, I hid in an empty garbage can. He kicked that open too, picking me up easily as if I weighed no more than a feather and walked out casually. I'm not even going to tell you the various places I hid because they were all failures. Running didn't work at all.

We were both standing in the subway train close to each other but not touching. I hugged my bag to my chest with complete and utter defeat while he stood by with that cold uncaring expression. I can't run away... The train suddenly lurched and I bumped my head on the window with a light bump. But I heard a crunch and when I looked down I was so scared I could've wet myself then and there if it weren't for the other fear of angering him any further. I was stepping right on his toes! I leapt back immediately sputtering nonsense.

"S-s-s-s-sorry!" I gasped with fear. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to - "

**SLAM!**

I flinched as he pinned me against the wall with his arms beside me. I nearly cried like baby in fear as I looked at him. I crushed my bag in my arms. He looks really angry! My knees shook in fear. This isn't good...I can't keep letting him scare me...augh! But what if I make him mad again?

"The next stop is Kyoto! Kyoto!" An overhead announcer said on the loud speakers. "The doors to the right will open soon."

I have to...stand strong...huh?

I was suddenly leaning against nothing and fell back. Stand strong...urgh...there was a rustle and I was surprisingly in the crook of his neck, face to face with his collar. I swallowed and slowly looked up, my arms were around his torso out of instinct while his own arms were around me. As people filed in and out passing us, we stayed like that; quiet and holding each other. When the door slid shut again he leaned back and I quickly met his gaze.

"What the hell are you doing?" He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "It's dangerous!" He grabbed me to his chest. "Make sure to hold on!"

He just...what is he mad about? What's the meaning of this? He kept hold of me as I thought to myself. The combination of the sound and movement of the train and...Kūkai's heartbeat kinda...I feel kind safe.

I smiled.

**[-Next Day!-]**

I quickly went over the notes of yesterday and quizzed Kukai. He offered me a grunt or two every now and then so that could count as a response, right? He looked so bored and uncaring as always but I smiled anyways, continuing on as if we were both enjoying our study time and taking it seriously.

"Hey, doesn't it seem like those two go home everyday together?"

"Hehe, I though he would've gotten bored of her by now."

"The school's scariest guy and the number one clueless girl..." another chimed in. "Don't they make the perfect match?"

There was a little laughter. I looked over from the corner of my eye. I can hear that...

"Given Souma's history..." someone added in a whisper. "Do you think he's already taken a bite?"

I returned my gaze to my book, flipping through it casually. How rude of them to say things like that. I glanced at Kukai but he remained stoic as always.

"Knowing Hinamori though, even if he did she wouldn't have noticed."

It happened so fast I almost couldn't stop it. One moment he was sitting there and the next he was pulling a guy up by his shirt with his fist drawn back in a clenched fist. I stood up and took a deep breath, "No, Kukai!"

He turned but I didn't see that part as I tripped on the chair leg and fell face first onto the floor with a crash.

"...Amu?"

Moments later, shrieks of torture could be heard coming from the infirmary. Those were obviously from me.

"Ahhh!" I clenched my hands. "O-o-o-ouch! _Kukai!_ Be more gentle! Please!"

"Shut up!" He snapped dabbing my forehead with with more medicine. "It's your own fault! If you hadn't interfered, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

_"A~a~a~aaaaahhhhh!"_ He kept swiping at it (none too gently at the least!)

As he put the stuff away, I began putting on a bandaid. I then proceeded to pat my face dry.

"But seriously," I looked at him. "Why did you stop me?"

"Huh?"

"You're always being so ignorant," he growled. I lowered my hand. "Weren't you angry? Be more angry!" I stared him, mildly surprised at his pink cheeks. He reached forward and put the back of his hand on my bandaid. He snorted lightly. "Now you've got a bump on your head..." he smiled. "Hmph. Just like an idiot..."

He rubbed my forehead. Those blunt words... His hand slipped to my cheek. These gentle fingers. The warmth left my gave and I heard him rise. I stared after him. His back faced me as I sat stupidly.

"Let's go home," he said quietly. "Since you can walk already."

I reached after him, wanting to know just what he did that for. "Wait - "

I slid off the chair and we both tumbled down. He had turned just in time to catch me but not himself. We landed on the floor with a thud. I could feel my heartbeat suddenly increase and the heat on my cheeks. I looks down to see his surprised eyes staring back at me, his cheeks pink as well. We stayed like that until I began to lean forward and brought my face close to his, closing my eyes, clutching his sleeve...

"Whoops." He abruptly pushed me back. "God, you're so clumsy."

'Whoops' is right. I thought my face going blank. I was about to kiss him. He stood. I followed suit and we both left the infirmary without another word. What am I doing? This relationship...it's a dare. It's not real.

**[-Next Day!-]**

Yesterday was like a floating dream...my forehead didn't hurt much anymore but...I stared off in a daze trying to make sense of my cloudy and muddle thoughts, absentmindedly filling the flower vase with water.

"We're going home - "

I jumped, dropping the flower vase in surprise with a crash. I immediately went down on my knees to pick the big pieces up without turning. "You're a little late today...sorry. You can go home first, alright? I've gotta clean this up so...tch!"

I looked at my wounded finger in surprise and held it close. It was suddenly taken from me and held gently.

"Geez, what're you doing sitting like an idiot for?" He pulled me.

"I-I'm fine!" I snatched my hand back. "You can go!"

"It's okay!" He grabbed my hand again. "Let me see your hand!"

Before I could protest, he brought it to his lips and kissed it with soft lips. I blushed but stared at him. (His eyes were closed thankfully!) But why would he do this? Is he mocking me? Laughing at me? Isn't this all just a big joke to him? His eyes opened slowly. But...

"Kūkai..." I whispered. He dropped my hand and held my gaze. "Kiss me."

_Somehow it's become more than just a dare._

"Well," I kept my tone neutral. "I'm kind your _girlfriend_, right?"

_I want to be a real girlfriend._

"Heh," I froze. Those voices...! "Isn't this your area of expertise, Kūkai?"

We both looked at the same time to the direction of the boys. The head boy chuckled at Kūkai. "I'll admit," he continued. "I expected you to give up earlier. But you did your best." His gaze slid to me. "Hinamori, you didn't think he was actually serious, did you?"

I stayed silent.

"We dared him too," I clenched my fingers tightly. "The person with the worst score on the test would be forced to go out with you."

I exhaled slowly. "I...I already know." My gaze was level with the floor tiles. "I overheard you guys discussing it earlier."

"Huh? You knew and still agreed to go out with him?" He and his friend laughed. "You really are a stupid girl."

_I know that but...despite it all..._

I began to tear up.

_I wanted to be with him a little longer._

"Hey! Leave Amu alone!" Nadeshiko appeared with her friends. "You always push her around. Don't you think you went too far this time?"

They put their arms around me, comforting me as I sniffled.

"And_ YOU!_" Nadeshiko called back. "Do you think it's funny to hurt her? Hmph. Come on, Amu."

I don't really recall much after that. I went home and did what I usually did, woke up and went to school like any other day and yet...yet it just wasn't the same. After this...after that happened... I walked down the busy hallway. Barely noticed as I was pushed around but I felt it as I passed him. Souma Kūkai, that is.

Nothing to say to me, huh? After all that...getting mad at me, being gentle to me and walking me home everyday...it really was a dare to you after all, wasn't it? Was it really all...just a lie? I slowly turned. No way. The kind smile he showed me told me everything. _Everything_. I can't believe him. I _don't_ believe him.

"**Liar.**"

We both stopped in the middle of the hallway. People could've been staring but I didn't notice them or just didn't care enough to look. I had wrapped my arms around his torso as I did the other way except now I face his back. I felt my eyes water just the slightest.

"You don't expect me to believe that your kindness was fake do you?" I asked loud enough for him to hear. "And when you took care of me, stood up for me...that wasn't just a dare. So...stay with me...forever." I loosened a bit. "Here's some advice, 'You can't say no.'"

He stayed silent and I was afraid that I was wrong.

"I'll ignore you if you regret it."

And he kissed me. No pushing, no hurting...he kissed me.

"After all," he held me close. "We're over that now. So...it's okay if I'm out of the dare."

He leaned down again. "We have to do this...everyday now."

A kiss that says 'I love you' without words. It was a little forceful and quite long but it was our little after school kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that Kūkai's locker?" Kairi glanced at his friend as he opened it.<p>

"Huh? Really?" Before he could shut it, pages flew out in a flurry of white.

Both boys stooped down to pick them up hurriedly. But as they took a closer look, they became a little shocked. Kairi blinked a little. "Hey...they're all blank!"

Red marks covered the test sheets like stripes on a zebra.

"He was going to accept the dare from the start - !"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Based off of Hogaku Kissu! Anyways, a little lovely tale of rushed romance! I really don't know why there's not a lot of fics written for this pairing...hmm, not my problem. Review! [Possibly a bonus chapter included next!]**

_~ k i t a n a 4 1 1_


	3. Speak Now

For **xXKuukaiHotorixX**

* * *

><p>Right now I'm pulling on my itchy wool cardigan, glancing down to see how it looks with my dark blue dress. Now, before you even think anything, I'm not usually all dolled up like this nor crazy at all. I'm not an evil person at all (well, maybe a little...) but I really care about all my friends! They mean a lot to me. Which is why I'm going all-out for this and ignoring how itchy, annoying and irritating this outfit it. I sighed. This was definitely not my thing. But I can do this because I have to.<p>

So, with a bright airy smile, I practically glide into the church door. As I take the elegant white program from the adorable little boy handing them out, I try not to burn holes into the picturesque couple on the front with my hot glare. I also refrained from tearing it to itty bitty pieces and stomping on them with my dirty tennis shoes (no way I was going to go home with sore feet!), continuing on through the empty hallway to the door at the end. I entered the room with a small sigh of relief, my heart fluttering just the tiniest bit. Next to me are happy wedding goers discussing the lovely taste of color in the flowers and whatnot. Probably her choice. _Blech._ Why this weird purple color anyway? If he had any choice, it'd be a deep gold color. He preferred it over any color because...well, he never told me, but I didn't mind.

I surveyed the room with my bright eyes, easily telling the complete and utterly ridiculous difference between the two families in the church. His family is very loud, laughing and grinning at each other. A very lively and boisterous family, I'd say. Her family is filled with quiet murmurs and rows of women dressed in their pastel colored coordination with elegance and order. A very...'snooty' family I'd say. I rolled my eyes and finally catch sight of our best friends, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Tadase and Kairi. All of them are looking at each other uneasily and shifting uncomfortably.

They know she's a monster but just don't have the heart to tell him.

Thankfully, I am. I betcha she's yelling at some bridesmaids or something in the back room. Probably about her hair falling out of place or something has gone completely wrong like, say, they brought her the wrong colored napkins or whatnot. God forbid she wipes her lips with a terribly colored napkin, am I right?

I wonder if he imagined it'd be like this with this girl. What am I even thinking? Of course not! I remember somewhere in the distant past, he told me about his dream wedding. And it was most definitely not like this at all. During one of cheesy movie marathons he told me he wanted to get married on a hill with the sakura blossoms drifting in the wind. A few friends and family nearby and quiet violin music.

"Peacefully awesome." were his exact words.

Surprising as it was, it was similar to my own dream wedding save for the giant elevator to the moon and a white horse, it was almost the same. Anyway, you can tell this is most definitely not even remotely close to his pictured wedding day. All these designer curtains, chairs, dinnerware and heck, even the napkins. No way in hell would he want it this way. I'm sure she made him do it, just like she'll try to do with the rest of his life. I've fantasized about them breaking up for over a year now but never really got the chance (or courage) to say so. Until now.

A little later, the announcement for the final moment calls everyone to take a seat for the sacred ceremony is about to start. Blending in with the crowd, I pull off to the side, hiding behind a flower smelling curtain, hiding behind it as everyone settles in. As the organ strikes up, I peek and see all the groomsmen and bridesmaids walking to the stage at a perfectly calculated pace. Utau probably made them rehearse just that part over and over again until she found it was acceptable.

You know, these curtains are itchy. I scratched my arms wishing I could've been sitting in one of those pews with a reserved spot on the front where all our friends were. I originally had a spot up there until miss high and mighty told, no, _ordered_ me to never speak with him ever again. Heh, like that would even stop me. I don't know what she told him to get him to drop his wonderfully awesome friend that's been there for like, ever, but I'm pretty sure it had to do with huge ugly lie.

How can he not see her twisted and evil insane side as the rest of us do?

The organ switches up to the traditional wedding tune when her silhouette appears on the doorway, arm and arm with her rich daddy. She gracefully steps in with a dress that, I can cheerfully describe it, looks like an over fluffified muffin top. Her long platinum blond hair is put into a mile-high do that I couldn't even dream of doing with my own. Her make up and hair probably cost over thousands of dollars. Each.

I look to the groom in at the front even though everyone's looking at the bride now. His hair has been smoothed down as much as possible though messy bits stuck up here and there. Probably because his hair has always been all over the place since we were children. His suit looks like it's been imported from some foreign country and he's actually not eating something at the moment. He's smiling but not grinning as any man would on one of the happiest days of his life.

My heart aches and a flashback from last month kept playing back in my head. We had been watching some tv together in my basement, decked out in old t-shirts and saggy jogging pants. It was late, our legs touching, a detail that had taken all my attention off the television and I had been avoiding the urge to hyperventilate. And he had looked over at me, all serious, and said "I'm thinking about the wedding..."

I had felt crushed. The last thing I wanted was another conversation about her. "Really?"

"I'm thinking I don't want to get married," he had whispered. "I don't even know if I like her that much anymore."

I gulped. All I had to say then was that I totally agreed, and that he needed to break up with her, call the wedding off; but my voice was broken. And before I could find the ability to make words, he'd kissed me. Once, then twice, and by the third time I was kissing back. And it got deeper and my sense was over run in a moment of fervor before his phone rang and we jumped apart.

I never got to see him again until today, where he was standing at the top of the aisle, watching her walk towards him. But I know that he secretly wishes it wasn't her.

"Dearly beloved," the priest begins when they've joined at the altar. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Souma Kūkai and Hoshina Utau in holy matrimony."

My heart began to race. I knew that the part was coming up, my blood rushing to my head.

"If you have any reason as to why these two shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold your peace."

My hands began to shake and my heart is accelerating. It's now or never.

I stepped out from the curtains and put all my courage into the few words I managed to get out, "I...I object!"

Every single eye on the room zooms in on me, a short-statute girl with startling pink hair in a blue dress and red ears. I suddenly feel the urge to turn and run, escaping from this terrible situation. But the moment I meet the only pair of emerald eyes I loved, I remember the reason I came here and find strength in my shaking heart.

"Kūkai..." I began ignoring everyone else as of we were the only two in the room. Matter of fact, the entire damn world. "You can't say yes. Not until you listen to me. I...I love you more than anyone else in the entire world. (I think my dad may have fainted at that part...) Everything you've ever done for me, protected me, stuck up for me and cared for me...I really love you. I know you better than I know myself and this is definitely not what you want. I'm not the kind of girl who should be barging in on such an occasion as this," I took small but firm steps forward. "But you're not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl, Kūkai."

Then I'm holding my breath, hoping for some sort of response.

"A year," he chuckled loosening his bow tie. "A year you could've told me but you wait until this very moment?"

I blushed even more. "W-well...they said to speak now..."

And he's striding towards me, unbuttoning his coat and holding his elbow out. "Shall we?"

I stared at him in complete shock. "W...wha..."

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Let's just go. I don't want to even be here in this hot thing anymore. It doesn't suit me at all."

"What're you saying?" Utau bundled up her giant gown and stomped towards us in her ridiculously high high heels. "T-this is our special night, Kūkai!" Her glare landed on me. "And you! I told you specifically not to talk to him!"

Kūkai frowned suddenly. "You what?"

She became more than enraged at this point. "S-she was going to...she _is_ ruining the wedding!"

He turned away from her and finally just took my hand in his. "We're going now, Amu."

I laughed out loud as he took me away from all the horrified stares.

"Thanks," he said as we step out into the daylight. "I'm glad you were here when they said to speak now."

I smiled, "Me too."

He grinned. "Death would've come sooner if I married her."

"Definitely," I agree whole-heartedly.

* * *

><p><em>I am not the kind of girl<em>

_Who should be rudely barging in_  
><em>On a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

* * *

><p>So here I am, wearing a lovely white spring dress I bought for fifteen bucks from a small shop with my friends (my hair would be too troublesome to put up) one year later on a small hill next to a sakura tree, arm-in-arm with my emotionally moved father. I'm pretty much grinning like an idiot but I don't feel like one because as soon as I step up beside him, he's grinning like one too. And we're looking at each other like crazy lovers.<p>

"Dearly beloved, we have gather here today to celebrate the joining of Souma Kūkai and Hinamori Amu in holy matrimony."

I'll have to admit, my name sound way better in the second blank. I look back at Kūkai for reassurance and find his emerald eyes staring into my sunny gold ones. He grins and everything is alright.

"Before we start, if there is any reason these two shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold your peace."

And no one does.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I got a bit lazy on my last chapter with the editing/writing or whatnot...but hopefully this makes up for it! Review! Did I get any better?**

_Disclaimer_: Obviously, I don't own SC or 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. Just remember that so I don't get sued. (I'm broke!)

_~kitana411_


	4. Why oh Why?

Just a mini drabble this time for CrossAngel-chan!

* * *

><p>"Alright," she grinned and shook the bag in front of his face. "I got it."<p>

"No. Freakin. Way." He let her in and shut the door behind her. "How - "

"First in line," she sniggered. "Don't ask how long I waited and just play it."

"I'll get some snacks," he ran into the kitchen while she ran to his room with her bags in hand.

"I'll got set it up," she called down.

_...precisely five minutes later..._

"Kami, this'll be awesome," Amu said as he walked in with chips and sodas. "I've been waiting for ages. Hurry up and get your controller!"

He picked up the black controller and switched it on, sitting down on the carpet next to her. They both stared at the loading screen intently, anticipating the beginning. Both sat leaning forward, eyes glues to the screen with their legs crossed and a bag of chips in between their legs. The screen then flashed to a shadowy swirl of black with the menu in plain white text. They both grinned at each other before Amu selected play. The screen blew away and became the options of the game. Finishing up the settings and putting on the local multiplayer, the game began.

The first few minutes was filled with the rapid tapping of their buttons and the crunch of chips and the occasional sip of soda. After almost forty minutes of complete focus on the game, the swearing began. After an hour and a half, the two paused the game to take a quick breather before beginning again fifteen minutes later.

"Hey..." Kukai said without taking his eyes off the screen. "How do you sprint?"

"Why?" Amu said focused on defeating her nemesis.

"So I can run faster..." he said slowly.

"Why?" She chopped off his head before brutally stabbing him and then continued.

"So I can beat them..."

"_Why?_" Amu said with more emphasis.

"Just tell me!" He snapped pausing the game.

Amu glared at him, her golden eyes ablaze. "What the hell, Kūkai?"

"How do you sprint?" He repeated with frustration.

"Why!" She snapped.

"Whaddya mean - "

"THE FREAKIN' _'Y'_ BUTTON YOU FUDGING FOOL!" she huffed reaching over and unpaused the game so she could play.

He stared at her for a second then realized his mistake. Silence then ensued for the next ten minutes. He finally spoke.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he smirked to himself.

"Thank goodness you're cute," she muttered back.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Aha, lovely little thing, eh? The game is completely made up so even I don't know what they're playing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SC.**

**Ahem, blackneko999, I wrote the little Drabble bonus for After School Kiss! Though it's a little lame I'll post it up soon!**

_~kitana411_


	5. Bonus: After School Kiss!

_"WHAAAT?"_

We looked at the supplementary class list for summer, our names listed along with a few others. I knew I would need these classes...I just can't believe it whenever I see it. And Kukai too...

"That's right," I murmured with the memory fresh in my mind. "Kūkai handed in blank test sheets..."

"Kū - "

Kūkai's destination: home.

I grappled onto him as he turned away from the list. "Nooo! Don't go home yet! The classes start today! You'll fail!"

"Too much work."

"Eh?" I whined with despair. "But if you fail we can't be third years together! No way...I can't let that happen."

He stopped and looked at me then sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yay!" Oh, good. I don't think I'd make it without him.

"But if I attend all the classes," he said firmly. "You have to give me the one thing I want."

"Sure, sure," I nodded happy he agreed to go to the classes. "Whatever you want."

Sure enough, if I had a break, I'd go check his classrooms to make sure he attended them like he said he would. He didn't actually look like he was happy and the teacher looked a little scared of him but I was happy he kept his word! Now, I wonder what that thing he wanted was...a scenario came to mind.

"The thing I want..." he reached out his arms with a malicious grin. "...is your body!"

I protected myself in fear. "Kya! Help me!"

I paled at the thought. And now I spent all night and the next day thinking about it and worrying nonstop. I mean, is that what he wants? I agreed to give him anything he asked. I'm not mentally prepared! I can't! In the end, I didn't even get a wink of sleep or was able to take a nap at all!

"Amu!" Nadeshiko waved a hand in front of my face. "You look so tired. Are you okay?"

I slowly turned my head, barely conscious. "Huh...? Me, I'm fi..."

(She collapsed due to exhaustion by the way.)

When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring back at me cooly. I sat up suddenly. "K-Kūkai! What about your classes? You're so near the end!"

"Not going."

"But Kūkai - "

"I can't just leave you here and go." I blushed slightly. That's something so like him. He gave me a rare warm smile and put a hand to my cheek. "Don't worry about me, I'll do fine on the test."

"Kūkai..." It's moments like this that I remember why I like you so much. And...

...because it's you I feel like I want to give you anything.

"Yeah?"

"That thing..." I said quietly still feeling fluttery. "What do you want?" Just whatever it is... "Tell me." I want to give it to you.

He leaned back a bit and exhaled softly, giving me a hard look. I clenched my hands on the blankets and prepared myself for the worst. I promised myself too that I would give him whatever he wanted. It's Kūkai after all, my very kind and loving boyfriend. Why should even be scared anyway? He'll protect me for sure.

"A kiss from you."

Magical moment officially over. Huh? "That's...it?"

He suddenly got flustered. He scratched his head and looked away, blushing. "I always thought it was me initiating all the time...not that I'm complaining but..."

I laughed.

"Don't laugh!" He blushed harder, getting more embarrassed. "It's not a joke!"

I giggled and grabbed his cheeks, leaning forward and planting one on his lips happily. My little display of love for you...even though it's only been a month, I'll show you how much I care. A kiss from me to you.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Happy, happy! Yay! Bye!**

By the way the tests results...

_Amu: (compares her test results and his) No way! They're better than mine!_

_Kūkai: (looks off to the side all macho-ly cool) I never said I was stupid._

_~ k i t a n a 4 1 1_


	6. My Silly Prince

_"S-Souma-kun..." she stammered with a faint blush upon her cheeks. "I really like you...will you go out with me?"_

_He looked at her with calm emerald eyes. "I'm sorry...I already have someone I like."_

_She swallowed, knowing this would happen. "W...who?"_

_He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Me."_

* * *

><p>And <em>that<em> good-looking fool is my childhood friend, and classmate Souma Kūkai. He's devilishly handsome and cute but...alas, he's in love with himself. Crazy, huh?

* * *

><p>I ran down the hallway and skid to a stop in front of room 201. I knocked and called in, "Hey! Aunty, is Kukai awake yet?"<p>

"Yes, of course," she replied. From within, I could hear her soft steps. "Kūkai! Stop looking at yourself, Amu-chan is here!"

"Every morning," I muttered as the door opened to reveal my said childhood friend.

"Mornin' Amu!" He greeted me cheerfully with his bag swung over his shoulder. "What should I do? I'm good looking as always..."

"Yes, yes," I snapped quickly analyzing him. "You took too long, jeez. We're late."

"I'm so good looking though..."

"Ah!" I swung my bag onto my arm as my hands flew to his neck. "You didn't even do your tie!"

"Huh?" He scratched his head.

"Oi~ you even got a soy sauce stain on it..." I called over his shoulder. "Hey! Aunty, do you have a stain remover?"

"Yes, of course!"

I looked back at Kūkai with a bit of a disapproving scowl. "What were you looking in the mirror for?"

"Only my face," he grinned.

"Do you have your wallet? And your ticket?"

"Oh, I forgot."

"Aunty!" I groaned. "What about your sports jersey? You have PE today!"

"I didn't bring it."

"AUNTY!"

So _after_ things were settled...

"Jeez!" I groaned as we dashed forward. "Get a hold of yourself! I think the girls are calling you a prince or something...you'll make them cry if you're late, you know?"

"Don't worry!" He chuckled. "I'm handsome enough."

Although he's like this, he's smart and athletic. By 'this' I mean he's a clumsy narcissist. I sighed with relief as we reached the hallways filled with other students. With his long legs and handsome face, girls can't help but turn their heads to see him. He's like an idol to them, I assume.

"Uwah~ Souma-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered pushing through the rapidly forming wall of girls. I left him behind with his fans as I struggled to the classroom. "Move it! You're blocking my way!"

"Morning, Hinamori-san!" I turned my head.

I smiled back. "Good morning."

**DING-DONG!**

"Oh no..." the girl muttered holding a white envelope to herself. "I wanted to give this to him..."

I perked up. "Want me to pass it to him?"

"Yes, of course!" She handed me the letter and turned to go to class. "Thanks, please do so!"

"Alright!" I waved back and turned to my own classroom. However, I couldn't help but overhear...

"Who's that?"

"Her? I think she's like his manager or something."

I laughed a little. A manager huh? I guess it's only because he's so slow...I don't mind much though.

* * *

><p><strong>DING-DONG!<strong>

"Amu!" I looked up from my desk as class ended. He waved at me with a happy grin.

"Hmm? What?"

"Did you hear?" He stepped to my desk. "The cultural festival is coming up soon."

"The cultural festival?" I though for a second. "Isn't that like three months away...?"

"I was wondering why so many girls were asking me out," he smirked to himself. "Fighting over such a cool body such as this during the festival..."

"Oh?" I rummaged through my desk. "Is that so?" _Ah, here it is_. "By the way, I have a letter for you."

"You're so cold, Amu," he took it from me with a small sigh. He opened it up and scanned it over. "Questions for Souma-kun, our handsome prince. Do you like anyone?"

Now what kind of idiot would ask that?

"Yes, myself."

And who couldn't predict that answer?

"What's your type of girl?" He pretended to think. "Oh, myself!"

"You should just become some minor background character..." I muttered to the listening authoress.

He let out an airy sigh of contentment, pressing the letter to his chest. "I doubt there's any other guy like me."

"You annoy me," I muttered to myself. To him, "If there were, there'd be a disaster."

He spun to me and propped a hand on his hip leaning slightly. "I've been thinking about this for a while now but..."

"What is it now?" I crossed my arms.

"Amu," he leaned towards my face with a hand on his chin, "do you like me?"

My face heated. "What? How on earth did you reach that conclusion after listening to what I just said now?"

He raised his arms over his head, turning away pouting. "Aww, so boring! Boo!"

I clenched my fists irritated. "What? That's all you wanted to ask?"

"Yep!" He laughed and held up the letter. "I just wanted to talk with you. Thanks for the letter by the way."

As he stalked off to meet his fangirls I tried to shake the heat off. Damn...what's that...that guy treating me like that just because he looks good...

Guys like that...

A guy like that...

"I _like_ him," I moaned to myself as I fell face first onto my desk.

"Hehe," Nadeshiko smiled. "Can't be helped, he's so handsome."

I shook my head with annoyance. "I mean, he's just really stupid, right?" A blush rose to my cheeks as realization struck home. "But I find that really really adorable."

I slumped down in my chair. Nadeshiko leaned on her arm. "Then you should be true to yourself. Stop acting like his 'manager.'"

"I can't help it," I groaned hopelessly. "It's my personality."

Ever since we were little, Kūkai was the idol everywhere we went. Always turning head, making hearts race but being so sweet. I also chased him like the others and thought he was quite adorable. I don't really know when this feeling turned into love but...so...erm...I really like him. I feel so weird sometimes when I really think about it. Liking somebody? So distant...

"I think I should become the president of Japan," he interlaced his fingers with a serious expression.

"Oh, that'd be nice!" A girl clasped her hands together.

I watched as the crowd of girls cooed and blushed around him, shyly making playful shoves at each other. They giggled at his small and dorky jokes, making sure to hold eye contact with him for a moment or two. The girls really loved him since he was so beautiful. I'm almost jealous sometimes.

"I really think I can move Japan with this beauty of mine," he grinned brilliantly at them.

"Of course," another girl chimed in nudging his shoulder. "Prince, let's go home together."

"No, me!"

"No way, I want to go home with him!"

"Let's go, Kūkai." I flashed him a thumbs up tiredly.

"Okay, Amu!" I rolled my eyes as he dramatically got up from his seat and stepping next to me with a wave to his fangirls. "I'll see you!"

"Come on, let's go," I tugged his arm before he got to blowing kisses and making them get nosebleeds.

Once we were outside, he laughed to himself and patted my head. "Thanks, Amu. Any longer and the kitties might've started a war."

I kept my neutral expression. "Maybe it'll do some good to your fans."

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Are you jealous?"

"I didn't mean it that way," I rolled my eyes but felt a myself blush anyway. I busied myself with the papers in my hands so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Music sheets," I replied shuffling through them.

"Music?"

"Yeah, a girl from a band asked me to take over her keyboard," I explained studying the notes. "The band'll be taking off next month."

"Yeesh," he exhaled a puff of air. "Taking such unnecessary responsibilities again."

"But they'll be performing on stage at the festival," I ignored his comment. "It'd be sad if they couldn't make it."

"I see," he said quietly. There was a moment of silence before he asked something quite logical. "Amu, can you play the keyboard?"

I snacked my forehead with the music. "I know! The last time I played was when I was five! And we'll perform _live_ at the festival..." I sighed disappointingly. "I wonder if I can even do it..."

"Don't worry," he pushed my shoulder lightly. "If it's Amu, you can do it!" Thumbs up.

I looked at him from the papers with a flat expression. "What evidence do you have to be so positive...?"

"Because I said so!" He winked at me. "If I say it's alright, it'll be alright."

I softened at his words, a blush tinting my cheeks. I looked forward. "Where do you get this extra energy?"

"Face?" He replied cheekily.

_Really..._

"Kūkai~!"

_He's always positive and sure of himself..._

"Amu~chii!"

I wonder how happy he'll be when I tell him I like him...? But I guess that's why I'll never tell him. That's what I thought...at least, until this particular day. It had started out pretty normal, me rushing Kūkai out so we could catch the train on time and barely making it before we finally get to school. And I had to fix him up because he was very forgetful and almost left everything at home. Then..._this_ happens...

"I'm Mashiro Rima," she bowed to the class. "Nice to meet you."

I nearly jumped out of my seat. The girl in front of us had long dark wavy blond hair flowing down to her waist and long bangs hidden away with a small black bow in the center. Her eyes were a sparkling honey-yellow and immediately caught everyone's attention. As she introduced herself, people began whispering almost immediately.

"She's like a goddess!"

"Wow, she's so cute!"

Of course, during break, the two just began staring at each other. By 'the two' I mean Kūkai and Rima. The two if them seemed to be analyzing each other's faces like the narcissists they were! I can't believe someone such as her even exists! Kūkai did wish for someone like him I recall but I didn't think it'd actually happen! I'm still completely shocked at this...I thought there'd never be a person like him! Can it really be?

After school, the two of us headed home. My head was still clamoring with the thought of Rima and Kūkai actually existing in one place. I mean, why did this happen here of all places? How is it even possible she even exists at all? I had no clue! No clue! Argh!

"I'm going on a date with Mashiro-san," he announced.

"W-w-w-what?" I widened my eyes. It happened! _They're going on a date!_ "Are you s-s-serious?"

He pointed a finger at me and point-blankly asked, "Are you jealous?"

"No!" I felt myself heat up nonetheless. "Just answer my question!"

He hugged himself with a faraway look on his face. "I found my only one."

"Oh," I sighed at his dramatic gesture. He suddenly looked at me with a small grin.

"I forgot my bag at school."

"..."

* * *

><p>Night fell quickly and I was alone in my room, practicing the music I was given. But my thoughts were still clouded with Kūkai. I never once thought someone could take him away because he was in love with himself. I was confident about that. I always believed that.<p>

**Twang!**

"Ugh, wrong!" I slammed my hands down and leaned my forehead against the wall. I looked down at my pitiful state sighing. "I can't do it."

Kūkai's encouraging words echoed in my head. _"If I say it'll be alright, it'll be alright."_

I smiled a little to myself.

* * *

><p><span>_Next Day_<span>

* * *

><p>"You there!" I jumped.<p>

"Huh?" I look up to find Rima in front of me with her arms crossed. "Me?"

She nodded. "What are you to Souma-kun?"

"Um, just childhood friends," I smiled politely as possible.

"You guys seem to go home together," she said pointedly.

"We live in the same apartment building." I explained.

"I see," a small smirk crossed her lips. "Haha..."

As she turned away, I looked at her with distaste. Did she...did she just _laugh_ at me? I shook my head. This was no time to be thinking about her. I focused back onto my studies and ignored it for the rest of the day. When I did get home, I got myself ready for another long night at the keyboard.

I stretched my arms and tied my hair up, clad in a loose t-shirt and shorts. I was just eating some very delicious crackers when suddenly the doorbell rang. I unlocked the door knowing only one person could come at this hour. The door creaked open revealed a very stunning boy with his hair spiked out and dark jeans on his long legs. His white button-down shirt was most likely supposed to have a few buttons undone and underneath revealed a white belt o his waist. I looked up at his face where he had produced fake glasses and a sexy smile.

"Ta-da!" Kūkai posed with his arm on the door. "Don't I look attractive?"

_Yes. Yes, he did._ "...so what?"

He chuckled. "It's like a crime."

"So what?" I repeated rubbing my cheeks.

He smile at me with a victory sign. "I'm going on a date with Mashiro-san."

I felt a thud in my heart. I struggled with my next words. "So what? Just came to inform me?"

"Nope," he pulled out a black tie behind his back and held it out to me. "I came to ask you to tie the tie for me. I suck at it so..."

I narrowed my eyes, my resentment getting the better of me. "I don't care!" I suddenly snapped. "Go ask your Aunty to do it for you!"

He pouted. "She's not there."

"Then go without a tie!"

"It's cooler with a tie, though."

I pushed him out and put a hand on the doorknob. "I'm not your manager!"

**SLAM!**

Geez...why should I help him for his date? It's not my problem. He should've learned how to tie one before so it's not my fault. I pressed my back on the door, laying my head on my knees. He doesn't even know how I feel...

That night I did not practice at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning I went straight to school without picking up anyone else that day. I arrived on time and made it through first block thinking he seriously wasn't coming when he actually did. Girls were surprised at his appearance.<p>

"Good morning," he said yawning.

"Eh? Souma-kun, first block is already over."

"Yeah..." he shuffled into the room.

"We thought you weren't coming today."

I began flipping through my notes when I heard him shuffle behind me. "Why didn't you pick me up?"

I ignored him and continued fixing my sentences in my notebook.

He sighed and turned to his desk, sitting down. I couldn't help but glance and worry a tiny bit about how he managed on his own. I swung back around to my notes, suddenly thinking about his disarray. His tie was knotted incorrectly and there was a ketchup stain on his elbow! My hand twitched. I want to fix it...

"Ah, Souma-kun," I paused my pencil at the familiar voice. "I'll fix your tie for you."

"Huh?" Kūkai looked back at Mashiro-san. "Yeah, sure."

Oh yeah...they went on a date together so it's natural for her to do that. I don't think he'll need me anymore now that Rima is here. It's okay. It's all okay. But my jealously still overwhelmed me and I ran from the room, not even sure why. I felt a hand on my arm stop me in the hall. I turned back knowingly.

"Let go!" I smacked his arm away.

"Amu!" Kūkai said worriedly. "Why are you mad?"

I glared at him. "Why am I mad, you say?"

"Heeey, you're scary right now..."

"Don't joke around with me, you kid."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," I practically hosed through my teeth. "It's just really great you can get all lovey-dovey with your girl now, right?" I spun around on my heel, spitting out my last words. "It looks like I'm not even needed anymore since you have Mashiro-san anyway."

And I ran. I ran away from him, not ever telling him my true feelings. I always though there was a screw loose in his head so I made sure to take care of him. Always. Maybe I was just thinking too highly of myself.

* * *

><p>The next day, the girl who was supposed to play and got injured suddenly came up to me. "Amu, I'm sorry but the performance has been moved up earlier."<p>

"Uhh..." I blinked. "How soon?"

"Next week during lunch," she explained apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I was going to quit next month but I got injured."

"Ah..."

"Are you okay with it?" She frowned to herself. "It's just...I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble."

"No," I smiled. "It's okay. Just leave it up to me!"

And then during the morning, I had never been so exhausted from just practicing all night. I had done it over and over again so I could do it right. I had improved nonetheless. And I didn't even have to energy to pick up Kūkai anyway.

"Amu," Nadeshiko tapped on my head. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yeah..." I yawned. "I'm sure I can do it."

"Well, there's another problem," Nadeshiko whispered. "It's Kūkai..."

I looked up.

"He came to school with slippers!"

_Gah!_ My gaze swiveled towards him and say indeed he was wearing slippers. What the hell was that idiot thinking? How about Mashiro-san? I glanced around the room and we seemed to have the exact same expressions. I hated to admit it, but I knew just how she felt. As I turned to look back at the idiot, he was looking at me. I instinctively looked away.

The next few days were completely out of order. I checked up on Kūkai instinctively but he just came to school looking weirder and weirder. People began talking and whispering about how he was acting so differently. One time while passing him I the hall, I walked away but couldn't help think, what the heck is he going to do with the horseradish? Was it his bag or something?

Next week became more hectic for me as I began preparing for the concert they announced. I stood and got out of the room to get ready. I couldn't help but wonder where Kūkai was. I mean, was he really not coming today? But of course, he shuffled in after first block and my patience snapped.

"What the heck are you wearing?" I snapped. "Why are you wearing your pajamas?"

"...ah..."

"What do you mean by 'ah?'" I pointed at him. "Look! You even brought your rabbit! Go home!" I looked around as a crowd formed. "Go home now! It's already the afternoon."

"Amu," he said quietly. "I have to tell you some - "

"Amu!" The girls shouted from the other end of the hallway.

I turned away. "Sorry! I'm coming!" I glanced back. "Just go home. We can talk later."

_That idiot!_

* * *

><p>I was a little embarrassed, I have to admit. No one told me we were to be wearing maid uniforms during our concert! Eek! As they warmed up the crowd I just smiled at everyone. People were quite elated about this band seeing all the fans.<p>

"Ehh?" I suddenly heard a group of boys moan. "Where's Chizu-chan? We wanna hear Chizu-chan on the keyboard!"

_Huh?_

"She's not cute at all! We want Chizu-chan!"

I blushed embarrassedly. _Sorry I'm not Chizu-chan...oh god, oh god, oh god...I wanna stop!_

"Give us Chizu - "

My eyes widened in surprise where a pajama-clad boy smacked the upset fan. "K-Kūkai?"

"Shut up and watch." He snapped to the boy. "Amu-chii is going to play."

"Huh?" The fan retaliated with a punch to his face. "You don't even know Chizu-chan!"

I hopped off the stage. "Stop it, Kūkai!"

"That hurts..." he mumbled.

"We want Chizu-chan!"

"I don't know but," he rubbed his cheek. "Amu's going to play better."

"Kūkai, what're you saying?"

"Amu practiced all night for your Chizu-chan," he jabbed a finger at him. "I heard her do it from my room. Can you do something like that for others?"

"Kūkai..."

"My number one priority is myself so I can't." He dropped his hand and crossed his arms. "So listen to Amu 'cause she's amazing!"

I blushed all the more and smacked his head lightly. "What're you saying all that for, PJ boy?" I turned back to the fan. "Uh, sorry. Are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah..."

Things resumed normally after that and I began to play again. But I kept floating back to the days I remembered he kept me smiling. I would always cry but he would make me smile again. He told everything would be alright. And then he would do something to make me happy again. I don't even know how he did it. He just did. It was silly of me to think he needed me. The truth is that I was the one who really wanted to be next to Kūkai.

After the day was over, we started walking home together again. He finally confessed something embarrassing.

"The thing about dating Mashiro-san..." he coughed nervously. "It was a lie."

I stared at him. "**Huh?**"

"...I just wanted to show you the new clothes I bought..."

"Then just say so!" I harrumphed. "Why did you lie at all?"

He turned away. "I thought it'd make you jealous...I mean, you lie to yourself all the time so..."

"What're you babbling on about?" I caught up to him. "I mean, it's not like you really care. You're in love with yourself after all."

"This..." He turned around and held his arms up, his rabbit in the crook of his arm, actually smiling to himself. "Isn't cool at all, is it?"

I stopped my words.

"Amu," he dropped his arms. "I'm useless without you."

My first time to hear these words from him - he even lied to me to make me jealous. I crossed my arms and stood tall.

"Hey..." I tilted my head an tried to play it off cool. "You really like me, don't you Kūkai?"

He dropped his gaze. "...yeah..."

I smiled happily and put my hands on my hips. "I really like you too!"

He a silly kind of person but he's my prince, you might say.

He looked up slowly, his features slowly changing to a cool grin. "I know that."

"Uh..." I hugged him, feeling elated. "Hehe!"

_What kind of person is your prince?_


	7. Knight Light

This one I dedicate to two readers who left marvelous reviews: BlackCatNeko999 and CrossAngel-chan!

* * *

><p>This...was unexpected.<p>

"Hey, I'm hungry."

"Feed yourself!"

"Don't you have any food?"

"Don't you?"

"Nah," he yawned and rolled over. "I'm sleepy. Don't bother me."

"Urgh!" I groaned and turned away. Stupid, selfish, egotistical idiot got me wrapped up in his stupid little quarrels.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time ago...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Heh," I smiled at my handiwork, brushing off my forehead. "It's finally organized and swept."<p>

I has just finished cleaning an organizing the archery clubs storage house in the woods. It's finally Friday and I'll be able to rest over the weekend in my nice cozy apartment all by myself with no distractions. I told everyone I just wanted to relax this weekend so I shouldn't be bothered anyway. I just can't wait to sleep in and rest. It's been such a stressful week, I'm sure I'll make it home just fine today. Nothing can go wrong this week.

"Now," I picked up the dust pan full of saw dust and leaned the broom against the wall. "I'll just lock up and get going - where's my cell?"

I set the dust pan on the barrel and let go of the lock, holding it open with the toe of my shoe. I searched all my pockets for my cell but found nothing but small bits of candy and two protein bars. Yeesh, I'm such a pig. Hmm...I think I left it in my desk after I left the classroom. Hopefully it's still open!

"Move outta the way!"

"Wha...?" I was suddenly tackled, falling backwards and knocking over the dust pan. The door slammed shut with a resounding thud and then my own mini hell experience began.

Dust rose over us, making both of us cough and choke on the ground. I sneezed, poofing up even more dust and replaying the episode all over again. I squinted in the darkness, dim light filtering in through the minuscule side-windows. I was about to speak but his hand suddenly flew over my mouth and he held a finger to his lips. I gasped under his hand, appalled by his actions but he only looked outward at the closed door. A few voices came closer, their footsteps echoing on the grass.

"Shh!" He hissed.

I glared at him as best as I could in the dark space.

Muffled voices came from outside. "I thought he ran over here..."

"You didn't find him, Saaya?"

"No," said Saaya. "Oh~ he's getting it on Monday!"

"Let's go then," another voice chimed in. "It'll be dark soon."

"Okay!"

And then they were gone.

He finally pulled away, sighing in relief. I cracked my knuckles.

"I wouldn't be relieved so soon..." I muttered darkly.

"Gah!" He stood. "I'm outta here!"

He ran to the door and pushed out. It didn't budge. He pushed again, more forcefully this time. Then he repeatedly slammed against it with all his might. I shuffled to the door then back, not believing my situation. I was stuck here...for the entire weekend...with this guy?

"Why won't it open?" He grunted.

"I locked it," I muttered. "From the outside."

"You locked it?" He pulled back and shook my shoulders. "Why the hell would you lock it?"

"Because I was going home!" I snapped back. "What the hell were you doing so far out from school?"

"I should ask you the same!"

"I was cleaning!"

"Like hell you were!"

"Say that after I smash your face in!"

"Argh!"

* * *

><p><strong>.:Present:.<strong>

* * *

><p>I still have no idea what I did to deserve this. Why was I trapped with <em>him<em> of all people? Why? Why? WHY?

"Why am I stuck with someone like you?" He mumbled.

"That's my line!" I cried out. "This is your fault! Why didn't you just confront her? Now I'm stuck here with you..."

"Don't think you're the only one suffering, Hinamori!" He rolled back into a sitting position. "I'm stuck with you!"

"I thought you were sleeping, stupid Souma..." I harrumphed and rose, dusting myself off and looking for the meditating mats. They would be much more comfortable to sit on. "At least you weren't annoying me."

"Yet all you can do is talk, talk, talk," he shot back. "You're annoying too you know."

"Tell it to someone who cares," I felt along the walls. "Ah, a flashlight. Oh, here they are."

"Are you ignoring me, Hinamori?"

I grabbed the flashlight, turning it on. I shined it around, the beam of light making everything brighter. I smiled to myself and then grabbed a mat to sleep on. I threw it down on the floor, waiting a moment as the dust settled and then took off my sweatshirt to use as a pillow. I swept off the mat as best as possible and laid down without another word. Just a few days...I can just sleep right through them. Thank goodness they have practices early Monday morning!

"Hnn." Kūkai crossed his arms and glared into the nothingness.

"Night, Souma," I whispered turning the flashlight off.

He yanked me back up. "Whaddya think _you're_ doing? If you sleep now you'll wake up in the middle of the night and then you'll wake me up - "

"Oh, wow, you sure thought _that_ out," I nudged him sarcastically. "It'd be such a terrible horror to wake you up in the middle of the night, eh?"

"I'll crush you..." he grumbled.

"Go ahead and try," I snorted.

There was a moment of silence. Then a loud growl was heard. Both flushed pink. I clutched my stomach while Kūkai turned away.

"I'm still hungry." We muttered at the same time.

I sighed then remembered my protein bars and candy. I reached into the pockets of my sweatshirt, pulling them out. I brightened instantly and quickly tore the wrapper open. I took a bite of the yummy deliciousness and squirmed in delight. Wow! Food has never been so important before. It tastes so good! I took it slowly even thought I just wanted to gobble it all up. I'll just save the other one for some later time. Who knows? I might need it - oh. Right. I looked at my half-finished protein bar and sighed though I was still hungry. It's...not fair I eat it alone...I guess.

"Here," I stuck it out to him. "Have some."

He scrunched his nose in disgust. "Eww, I don't want your - "

I shrugged, pulling it back. "Suit yourself."

_Grrrrrroooowwwllllerrrrr..._

"I knew you'd take it," I giggled to myself as he began biting into it ravenously.

"Shaddup!" He managed between bites. "I'm starving!"

"So ungrateful though," I commented.

As he finished up, the two of us lapsed into silence. I sighed, wondering what it would've been like if only I had just left ten seconds earlier to find my cell phone. I wouldn't be here and I could've gone home. I wonder what time it is...I suddenly turned to him.

"Do you have a phone?" I can't believe I didn't think of this before.

"No."

Well...never mind that then. "Oh."

"It's around six if you want to know the time," he added. "I've got a watch."

"Great." I mumbled to myself. I've been stuck here for an hour with him and I still have no idea how to get out. I probably should just make the best of it. "Hey, let's look around for supplies. Some people might've left their stuff in here."

"Alright."

Oddly enough, this situation has gotten...better, I could say. At least I'm not trapped and alone. And it could be worse. I mean, at least I have some food. Maybe we can find something else around here. I grabbed the flashlight and shined it around. I found another flashlight and handed it to Kūkai. He nodded in thanks and we started searching the shelves. I found a few quivers and broken arrowheads but not much. I sighed and looked around some more.

"Amu!" I turned. He held up a bag. "I think someone left their school bag behind."

"Is there anything useful in it?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll check," he tucked the flashlight under his arm and opened it up. "Well, there's a half a bottle of water and some bread rolls. And there's a deck of cards."

"Awesome," I slumped down. "Old bread rolls, some water and cards...how much better can this get?"

"Hey, don't get all sarcastic," he squatted down in front of me and handed me the water. "We'll be fine for a while. We can even play cards."

I took the bottle of water and looked at him. Was he being...nice to me? Kūkai? I smiled a bit. I don't mind at all. "Thanks, Kūkai."

He blushed. "D-don't get all formal with me."

I laughed. "You called me by my first name already; I figured I have the right to say yours."

"Fair enough," he set the bag down and took out the deck of cards. "Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"Um...go fish?"

"Great."

"What? It's not like you offered anything!"

"Uh-huh."

"Fine. You decide."

"I dunno."

"Then go fish it is!"

_Many rounds later..._

"What the hell? I saw it! Give it to me!"

"You cheater!" I held my cards closer to me.

"You're cheating now!" He reached over. "I saw that card! Give it to me, idiot!"

"Bleh!" I stuck my tongue out. "Can't. I'm out fishing."

"Shut. Up!" He made a grab for my cards unsuccessfully. "You're just mad 'cause you'll lose!"

"Well, you're just mad you _lost_ the last fifty-something rounds!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"I am **NOT** mad!"

"Yes, you **ARE**!"

The cards went flying and suddenly we were in a tense verbal fight of sharp words and blunt feelings. It ended up with me clenching my fists and he holding them back. But of course, as any situation would go, I was on bottom and he was straddling me on the ground. There's really not much I can do in this situation either.

"Surrender."

"Forget it!"

"I've got you trapped."

"You pervert."

"Pervert?" He blinked then grinned maliciously. "I'll show you a pervert."

"Eww! Gross!"

"Hehe," he leaned down so our noses touched. "Amu..."

"Get. Away." I warned angrily. "Kūkai."

"Amu..." he smirked, bringing our lips close. I turned at the last second, his lips meeting my cheek. He pulled back and laughed. "Just kidding!"

"That's not funny, Kūkai!" I grumbled unhappily. "You're so mean."

"What? You were falling for the whole thing!" He stood and leaned against the shelves. "You're too gullible, Amu."

"Gee, I didn't even know you knew a word like that," I sat up.

"I'm not stupid."

"So you say..."

"_Now_ who's mean?"

"Shut up."

"Meanie."

"Hmph." I went back to my mat and laid down, ignoring him. The sooner I went to sleep, the longer I could ignore him.

"Are...are you mad?"

"..." I grabbed a piece of gum from the pile of assorted candy and began chewing on it, ignoring him.

"Okay, okay," he admitted with a sigh. "That was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes. I could either forgive him or stay mad. But he's apologizing so nicely. I'd better just take my chance and forgive him. I'm not going to stay mad the entire time we're trapped here. I rolled over and looked at him, still a tiny bit angry.

"Forgiven." I sighed.

"Thanks."

"...whatever."

He sat down next to me. "Do you have any more food?"

"What time is it?"

"Um, 6:40?"

"Then, no."

"Wait, you still have food?"

"Maybe."

"Aww, I'm starving! Let me have some!"

"Eat your bread rolls."

"Oh yeah," he took them out. "Want one?"

"Shouldn't we save some for when we're really hungry? We're going to be here for a while..."

"Well, I'm hungry now." He took one out and stuffed it into his mouth. "Delicious."

"Ugh, boys," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" He shook the bag in my face. "They're go~od."

"How old are they?"

"They're from today's lunch," he informed me with a grin. "Completely safe."

"Alright," I took one. "Happy?"

"Yep."

Such a simpleminded person.

"Can I share your bed?"

"W-what?"

"I'm getting sleepy."

I got up. "Then have it."

"But I wanna sleep next to Amu."

"Okay, now you're really being a pervert."

He looked at me with a pleading look. "Pleeeeeaaaassseee?"

"Why?"

He suddenly became silent. Well now, that's interesting.

"Kūkai?"

"I'm..._sooorderrkk_."

"Huh?"

"I'm...scared of...the dark."

"Is that all?" I chuckled. "Why didn't you say so?"

"It's...embarrassing..." he mumbled.

"I'll turn on my flashlight, okay?"

"It's getting cold," he said as I left my light on.

"No, it's not." Now that you mention it, I am getting cold without my sweatshirt. But he's using it as a pillow!

"To you maybe," he shivered. "Please?"

"You're..." I sighed and reluctantly laid down not facing him and making sure we were far apart with out touching. He such a little kid. Geez, this is so awkward. Awkward! So awkward!

"That's not close enough."

I moved back half a millimeter.

"Closer."

Another millimeter.

"_Closer._"

An inch more.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?" He pulled me to his body and held me there. "This is how close you have to be."

_Ba-dump._ Oh please tell me that wasn't my heart just now. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ How embarrassing and awkward a-and...and...!

"It's already 7:10." He whispered into my ear. "It's so dark and cold."

"You're pushing it," I growled.

"Hey," he leaned in. "Amu. I wanna tell you something."

"What now?"

"I like you."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you just playing again?"

"...yep, I'm just playing."

I sighed and closed my eyes. What is this feeling? Why did I feel my heart fall when he said that? Why do I feel so disappointed? Did I really...?

"Night, Amu." he let me go and I felt the cold air in his absence. The sudden cold made me shiver and caused goosebumps to rise all over my skin. He put his arm around me again. "Hey, you're cold aren't you?"

"W-what?" Damn shivering. "N-no, I'm n-n-not."

"You're shivering like leaf," he remarked holding me closer. "Let's just forget everything and just stay warm together, okay?"

"F-fine."

And I let him hold me, feeling warm and safe in his arms as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I watched the pinkette finally relax and her slow steady breathing then became a peaceful sound. I sighed I relief. She finally fell asleep. Still...it's better safe than sorry.<p>

"Amu?"

Steady breathing.

"Good." I reached into my pocket, scrounging around for my cell phone. I turned it on, thankful I put it on silent mode. The bright screen flared up and then welcomed me. I had a few messages but they weren't important. What met me was the wallpaper, a dazed looking Amu looking out the window on a sunny day. Sure, it might've been weird to have a picture of the class rep on my phone as my wallpaper but it's not like I showed this to anyone.

I flipped to my contacts. I dialed up a friend and sent him a text message.

_Go to the archery storage 2morrow ASAP_

_- K_

I waited a moment then turned on the camera snapping one last photo before turning it off. I tucked back inti my pocket and snuggled closed, more comfortable and happy than I ever was.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

_Huuuhhhh? Who's that?_

"Kūkai?"

Kūkai stirred beside me and the sudden realization dawned on me. Kūkai's arm around me, I fell asleep like this...what on earth happened? Where am I? Does that mean it wasn't a dream? Great.

"Morning sunshine," I was greeted cheerfully.

"Argh!" I shoved away. "What the hell Kūkai?"

"What?" He sat up and shrugged his shoulders innocently. "You wanted me to hold you last night."

"I...I did?"

"Yep. Totally."

"No way."

"I like you."

"You're lying."

"I would never lie to you. I like you."

"You're...you're serious?"

"Definitely."

"Kūkai! Where are you?"

"And there's my friend Daichi," he got up and stretched. "In here!"

"How come he's here?"

"To get us out."

"How does he know?"

"I told him."

"...how?"

"Text."

"You said you didn't have a phone."

"I lied."

"But you said - "

He pulled me in and kissed me. The doors opened.

"Ah, sorry!" The doors slammed shut.

_D...d...dur..._

He pulled away and rubbed his thumbs on my lips. "I told you I like you."

"But - "

He kissed me again. I gave in and kissed him back.

Heh...it's not that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] This one took my all night to write. After reading a whole lotta mangas I began writing this one out on whim. Wow...I think it's not that bad. Sorry it's rather long...hehe~**

_~kitana411_


	8. God, I Love Dorks

_You love me, I love you_

_You're such a great friend for me_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from you for me,_

_I'm gonna say, "Hey, marry me."_

* * *

><p>For a moment, all she could do was stare. Amu snorted. "Oh my God, you're such a dork."<p>

Kukai looked at her expectantly, holding out the ring with a grin. Amu grinned and giggled.

"Alright, yes!"

Kukai got up and pulled her in for a kiss. All Amu could do was grin and laugh. Kukai had the most adorable ways of showing his affection.

_One year later..._

Kukai had been working on these documents for work almost all day. Amu was in the bedroom, resting in bed with her baby belly. She had taken off from work for a while, trying to focus on her first childbirth. They had been happily married for a year now. They had a house they could call home, supporting jobs and soon, a child to raise. Everything was great.

_LOL. Let's act like a dinosaur for your wife._

Kukai furrowed his brow, pulling back from the computer screen and stretching. _That's a stupid idea._ He got up, turning from his computer. _Let's do it._

As he proceeded to the bedroom, he tucked his arms into his shirt and prodded the door open with his head. Amu looked up as he entered. They stared at each other for a moment. He squawked. She gave him a puzzled look. He glanced around the room then noticed open chocolate on her bedside drawer. He went to it in a chicken-like strut then pecked at it a few times, squawking. Amu abruptly burst into laughter.

"Oh my God," she sniggered. "You're such a dork! I'm glad I married you."

Outside, he remained the strutting dinosaur/chicken. Inside: F*ck yeah.

* * *

><p><em>For: Aoionette .Bitter<em>

**[A/N]: **_LOL, I had to get this idea out there before I forgot XD It's a reminder I am still alive for your information!__  
><em>

_~kitana411_


	9. Only Look at Me

_For the über fast reviewer:_ **CrossAngel-chan**!

* * *

><p>"Amu?"<p>

"Ah, Kūkai," she answered. He smiled. "I've something to tell you."

"Yeah?" He leaned back.

"Something came up..." she bit her lip. "I'm not going to be able to make it today."

"Oh..." Kūkai looked at his shoes in disappointment. "That's fine. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Maybe tomorrow, 'kay? Love you."

"Yeah, sure," he sighed inaudibly. "Love you, babe."

"Bye!" Amu hung up.

He sighed out loud this time, snapping his cell phone shut and shoving it in his pocket. He scratched his head and yawned looking around. There wasn't much to do on that particular day seeing as he called in to make sure he had a day off for her. He pulled his phone back out and dialed up a few friends, asking ten to meet him up if they weren't busy. He wasn't able to spend time with Amu so maybe it could be a guy day; out with some friends.

All of them met up at a nearby cafe, settling in at their usual table. Time passed, everyone drank and ate while chatting up together. People came and went, passing by without a sound. Kūkai's disappointment lessened a bit as time went by. There was always tomorrow to hang out with Amu anyway, right? Kūkai laughed at a friend's joke, his eye catching the door as it opened with a small 'ding!' He glanced away for but a moment, realizing there was a neon pinkette on the arm of the golden haired male walking in. He did a double-take, squinting his eyes and blinking as he tried to make some sense of what he was seeing. She smiled and suddenly saw him. His mouth dropped in surprise.

Amu stared back, looking quite surprised herself. The golden haired guy pulled her away as she was still staring and they both disappeared into the sea of tables on the other end of the cafe. Kūkai stared in their general direction with bafflement. What was Amu doing here with what'shisname...Tadase. Hotori Tadase. More importantly, what were they doing here in general? Together? !

"Wasn't that...wasn't that Amu?" Daichi asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Your girlfriend?" Yoru clarified taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah..." he answered them distractedly. "Yeah...it was."

"Well," Nagihiko leaned forward on his elbows, stirring his tea and looking at the steam as it swirled from the cup. "What now?"

Kūkai got up, slid his chair out from the table and crossed the room to get as near as possible without getting seen. Though he saw he couldn't believe it - not for a moment. But he was bad at hiding you see and Amu was facing him across the room. They met eyes. She cast her eyes downward, seemingly ashamed at being caught. Kūkai's emerald eyes filled with the expression of betrayal and pain. For a moment, Amu seemed to contemplate on her actions. Then in one swift motion, she grabbed her purse, ignoring both of them - Tadase and Kūkai - as she left in a heartbeat. Tadase quickly followed her out the door. Kūkai swallowed.

Daichi clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go, man."

"...yeah." Kūkai tuned and they left.

* * *

><p>At the park, he burned off his emotions of hurt and betrayal by playing basketball with the guys. The plan to distract him worked for a while as they played some competitive basketball, each wiping the sweat from their faces with the backs of their hands. But during a break, he saw her again; sitting on a bench with someone else this time.<p>

He wore rimless glasses and had green hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. On the bench, he had one arm around her and was pulling her into his shoulder as they looked at an open book together. They were suddenly smiling and laughing together. Kūkai stormed off.

The next day he ran into her at school. Kirishima Fuyuki - an athletic popular guy - had his arm around her as they walked down the school hall together. Kūkai was just thinking things over and exiting class with his buddies when they dared to walk past out in the open. Amu smiled cheerfully until she finally noticed him staring. They were already halfway down the hall when she glanced back for a nanosecond. Her golden eyes widened. Kūkai stumbled, Daichi catching him as he fell. But his emerald eyes were locked on the love of his life: Hinamori Amu.

Going home that day, he saw something that nearly shattered his heart. Nagihiko and Amu were together, seemingly about to go on a date. She was all dolled up and ready to go. Nagi probably never noticed him but Amu sure did as the subway passed between them. They caught fleeting glimpses of each other through the windows. Kūkai looked away.

That night he was invited to Hoshina Utau's debut party next Saturday. As it came around, paparazzi increased and then the event finally came to play. Utau personally greeted him at the door with a cheerful air about her. Her blond hair was neatly combed and draped around her bare shoulders like golden thread. A floaty purple dress showed of her flawless body with every dip and curvature. She looked as of she had no make up on at all too. Kūkai greeted her as well, the two of them walking in together. She was then whisked away by the flurry of interested record companies.

Kūkai quickly made a beeline for refreshments and stood near the table with a glass of ice cold water in his hands. As his eyes roamed the room aimlessly, they found the neon pinkette amongst the flashy celebrities and various guests. Without him wanting to, his eyes followed her every movement, her every word. Kūkai felt himself hurt in his chest, his heart breaking in two. He slammed the cup down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, striding towards them as she exited the room with a blue-haired escort. Kūkai knew that hair. It was -

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Kūkai called out as he stood a few meters from them.

"Kūkai? Is that you?" Saaya interrupted.

He ignored her, brushing her hands off his shoulders. She turned around with a huff and disappeared into the party. Kūkai called his name out again.

Ikuto turned his head then realized just who it was. Amu turned at the same time, her golden eyes then locking onto him with surprise.

"Kūkai..." she whispered his name.

"Amu," Kūkai stared at her. "What're you doing? I thought - "

"I'm having fun," Amu responded a tad bit snappily. "Can't you see that?"

"But, Amu..." Kūkai took a step. "Why're you doing this? What did I do?"

"Nothing," Amu responded with a shake of her head. "You did absolutely nothing."

"Then why - "

"You've been doing _nothing_ for a while now," Amu sided closer with Ikuto. "So I went out to play for a bit. Hope you don't mind."

"Amu - "

"Cya later, Kūkai," Amu turned. "Let's go, Ikuto."

"As you wish, princess," he put an arm around her and they started to walk alway, melting into the crowd. Ikuto turned one last time to smirk at Kūkai as if to say, _'Such a loser. Pity.'_

As they melded away, Kūkai's eyes followed her. She glanced back one last time, catching his gaze with her own golden ones. Kūkai wanted to say so much. He wanted to tell her everything and tell her to - beg her to - come back into his arms and leave that bastard Ikuto. But he said nothing and remained there for some time.

* * *

><p><em>I know that I can't make up my mind<em>  
><em>In all of my meaningless time<em>  
><em>Like this, I become dirty, baby<em>  
><em>I want you to stay innocent forever<em>  
><em>This is the truth, my belief in you<em>  
><em>Even if you die, please don't leave me<em>

_"Only Look at Me" - Taeyang_

* * *

><p>Kūkai sat up with a gasp. He looked around, the place becoming familiar once again. The park. He was at the <em>park<em>. He swung his legs off the bench then snapped his head to Amu. She looked at him, seemingly puzzled at his sudden wake up. He studied her for a moment more then sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream," he muttered feeling a burden being lifted.

"Kūkai...?"

He snapped his head up and looked at her, narrowing his eyes a tiny bit, remembering all the details of the dream. She blinked. He grunted and went back to using her lap for a pillow but still felt most reassured. Amu stared down at her silly boyfriend then shook her head, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**:_ Haha, cute little songfic/oneshot, don't you think? Love this song since forever, I swear XD Not much dialogue, I know...maybe next time I'll do this but use just the lyrics and not the video. This one was made based on the video which had almost nothing to do with the lyrics, I swear._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the (English) lyrics of 'Only Look at Me' by Taeyang or SC and it's characters. They are for recreational use only.

_~kitana411_


	10. You Only Look at Me

She laughed as she lightly hit my chest with her hand. "Kūkai! You meanie!"

I smirked and held her closer to me. "You know you like it."

Amu tilted her head to look at me, one hand holding my hand. Her gold eyes glittered full of love and adoration with the pinch of pretend frustration. I looked back down at her and lifted the corner of my mouth in a slight smirk. I knew she was useless against it. Amu smiled her unbelievable smile, a little dimple on her rosy cheek.

"Come on, Amu," I rolled my eyes but still remained smirking. "I've seen you smile hundreds of times. It won't get any prettier."

Her smile turned into a little gasp and she hit me again, turning pink at the ears. "Hmph. I guess I'll have to show this smile to someone else, won't I?"

I chuckled a little. "Then I guess I'll have to find someone else to smile for."

"Kūkai!" Amu pouted, rising from the couch and out of his embrace and looked at him disapprovingly. "You're so mean. I'm leaving."

I watched her pick up her bag and slip into her shoes. I waited until she was in the hall to get up and stop her at the door with her hand on the knob. I pulled her close to me and slowly rocked her back and forth with my hands around her waist. Amu remained silent through the whole thing. I sighed softly.

"You're the love of my life," I whispered into her ear. "And I mean it."

Amu snorted. "You're kidding."

"I only believe in you," I assured her.

Amu stayed quiet for a moment then slowly turned around and looked up at me, her eyes slightly disheartened and darker than earlier. "I...I'm scared."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's there to be afraid of?"

"Well," she blushed. "I'm scared...I'm scared you'll find someone better than me, you know?"

I smiled. "Nothing like that would ever happen. The only heart for me is yours."

"Oh, Kūkai," she sighed and let herself fall forward with her head hitting my chest. "You always know what to say."

"I know," I kissed her head and rubbed her arms gently.

* * *

><p>"And so that's how I got twenty bucks off some stupid dude," Fuyuki took another gulp of his beer and burped. "I'm genius."<p>

"You're a freakin' _idiot_, that's what you are," Nagi smacked him on the back of his head. "You shouldn't go taking money from people just 'cause you're _dirt poor._ Get a job!"

Fuyuki batted the crumpled napkin away as Nagi threw it at him. "Come on, Nagi, I'll pay for the beers."

"Of course you will," he rolled his eyes. "Just like last time."

"Hey, I swear this time!"

"What time is it?" I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

Nagi looked down at his phone then back at me. "Ten forty, why?"

"S'pposed to call someone," I muttered trying to find my horribly scattered memory. It seemed important but I couldn't even remember. "Can't remember. Oh well."

Fuyuki suddenly nudged me. "That chick is looking at you."

"Whaaa?" I looked up and lazily slid my gaze around the room to meet the sultry gaze of a blue-eyed blond. She sipped her drink and seemed to send a little smirk to me. She was a little taller than normal girls and had a tight blue dress on, her slim figure attracting a lot of male attention. I shrugged slowly and returned to my drink.

Fuyuki looked for a reaction.

"She's sorta hot, I guess," I downed my glass. "Duu...can I have another one?"

"You're gonna be so drunk," Nagi wave another drink over with a sigh. "Amu's going to be so pissed."

"Amu?" I seemed to hear a bell in my head go off. "Amu's...what..."

"Just take this," Fuyuki handed me another drink. "Drink up, bro. You'll need plenty to dance."

"Dance?" I hiccuped. "Who said somethin' 'bout dancing?" Hic. "Who's dancing?"

"That hot chick over there," he said as if it were obvious. "Get up and ask her to dance."

"The whaaa?" My tongue felt fuzzy. I grinned goofily. "Aww, who cares guys? It's a good day to be a guy." Hic.

"You're phone's buzzing," Nagi pointed out.

"What? I gots it," I pulled it from my pocket and opened it only to find a message from Amu. "Amu's textin' meh. Gotta jump...er somethin'...where's the exit?"

"I gotcha bud," Fuyuki helped me up and helped me stagger outside.

I waved him back inside for privacy and opened my phone. My inbox was full and most of them were messages from Amu. I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus my vision so the letters would quit spinning around. I clumsily tried to reply a message to her texts but couldn't find the right thing to say.

"Ah, here you are."

I turned around. I shut my cell phone and slipped it back inside my pocket. "Who's you?"

She laughed. "Lulu de Morcef. You?"

"Souma Kū - _hic!_ - kai," I scratched my head. "Do you need somethin...?"

"A dance, perhaps..." she gave me a flirtatious smirk.

"I've got a - _hic!_ - girlfriend," I shrugged off her hint and yawned. "Gotta go. Cya 'round."

Lulu's confidence didn't waver. She advanced towards me with a sultry expression. "I've got a boyfriend but it's not like that matters at all."

I ignored her and looked up at the sky. I should probably call or text Amu. It's pretty late so she'll be worrying for sure. I turned to go back inside to bum a ride from my friends but found Lulu in the entryway with her arms crossed. She flipped her blond hair and smirked ever so slightly. I sighed. I was drunk, I knew that, but I wasn't that drunk.

"I gotta get through," I said placidly.

"One dance."

"No."

"One dance and I'll never be a bother to you again."

"Please dun make _- hic! -_ me push you," I groaned. This was obviously going nowhere. I was tired and sluggish now.

"One dance," she insisted.

"Alright," I agreed reluctantly and she stepped aside. I went in and made a bee line to my table where the guys sat. I grabbed my cup - at least I think it was mine - and downed every last drop. I fumbled for some change in my pocket and left it on the table before stumbling back to the dance floor where Lulu waited.

"Hehe," she giggled a little bit and we began to dance to the upbeat tempo with the crowd.

I didn't know how much time had passed but colors began blurring and my friends had already left. The club was still raging and the music was increasingly loud. Lulu was practically smushed against me in such close proximity. The music began vibrating in my head almost as if I were underwater. Lulu's smile was so inviting now, her tongue licking her lips and making them wet. Everything seemed to be slowing down and suddenly I found myself holding her to me and necking her. Her hands were in my hair and down my back. I abruptly pulled back and shook my head before pushing out of the crowd and getting out.

I can't remember how I got to her house but I did and before I even raised a hand to knock, she was opening the door. Her eyes widened in surprise and it was then I noticed they were red and puffy. She sniffled and stepped out slightly, crossing her arms in a disapproving manner.

"I - "

"You reek of alcohol," she cut me off. "And you're covered in sparkles."

I looked down and realized some of the girls' - _Tutu, was it?_ - make up had gotten on my shirt. I brushed it off with a sluggish hand and tried to smile at her but faltered when she didn't return one. Her eyes hardened.

"Look, I can - "

"_Explain?_" Amu exhaled sharply and looked off to the side before meeting his gaze again. "Do you realize what time it is?"

I didn't. So I hiccuped instead.

"It's two in the freakin' morning!" Amu snapped irritably. "I was about to go looking for you because you weren't answering your cell phone and your friends didn't answer either!"

Her eyes began watering. I reached out and brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "Amu - "

She hit my arm. "Where were you? What on earth were you doing at this ungodly hour? Who were you with?"

Her words hardly got through my cotton-stuffed head. I blinked. "I was.._.hic!_...at the bar...and uh...uh..."

"Dancing? With some other girl, am I right?" Amu stepped back inside her house with her hand on the door. "Kūkai, I'm sure you don't even want to be in this relationship anymore. I guess you're t-tired of me already. Well, go and p-pick some _other_ girl who doesn't care about where you are or what you're doing and - "

"Amu." I put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Amu, I still wanna be with you."

"You're drunk, Kūkai," she recoiled in disgust. "Go away."

"I still - _hic!_ - love you," I tried again. "S'rry babe, I didn't mean to be like this."

"Of course," Amu began closing the door.

"No! Wait." I pushed my hand on the wood. "Just...in the morning when I'm sobered up..."

"It's now or never," she clipped.

I sighed. "I love you...my...my feelings are still the same...for you."

She seemed to be listening.

"I think it'll be hard for me without you," I seemed to force myself out a drunken haze. "All those times we've been together...endless struggles...long sighs...the only path I'll take is yours."

Amu looked at me, her eyes flat and hard. I could only wait for her reply. Amu waited a moment more then slammed the door in my face. I heard her run around the house, all the lights beginning to shut off. Finally, the porchlight turned off, leaving me in the shadows. My shoulders slumped down. I knew it. I didn't deserve Amu because of what I did tonight. Amu was forgiving but I guess even she has a breaking point. I sighed and slowly ambled down the steps.

The door creaked open with a small flashlight beam poking out. Amu looked outside then shined it on me. "Kūkai? Is that you?"

I turned, confused.

"Kūkai!" Amu said again. "Get your drunk arse inside right this instant or you can sleep in the grass!"

"Amu..." I shook my head slowly and began smiling a little as I went back up the steps. I followed her inside. Amu pointed to the couch.

"Go to sleep before I kill you."

"Aww, I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Even if I cheat, don't ever cheat baby<em>  
><em>Even if I forget you, don't ever forget me lady<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I don't call and drink alcohol<em>  
><em>By chance if I ever meet eyes with another girl, you only look at me<em>

_- Only Look at Me [TaeYang]_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] There. Written. A little weird since I tried to interpret the lyrics into the fic but ehh, at least I got this written. Thanks a million for the support guys! It means so much. I don't own the song, lyrics, etc.**

_~LonelyButLovely_

OMG!: {changed my PenName}


	11. Just Be Friends

**A KukAmu break-up fic because not everything is daffodils and sunshine. Includes my points on a couple of songs (Just Be Friends, Sing My Love, From Y to Y, and Calc.)**

**The second chapter of this will be the lyrics of 'Calc.' (English lyrics) written by Madoisililo. I thought it was the best song to represent this one. This was the only file and song in the gift Amu left Kukai.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Amu," I whispered her name into the morning light.<p>

The dawn trickled in through the thin curtains and lit up the room in its morning light. It slowly made its way across the room as I sat in my bed, staring off into the distance. It lit up the glass framed photos of two people happily holdings hands and sharing precious time together. Some of them were from high school, the two of them had fallen asleep on the grass listening to music and a friend had taken a picture to keep that moment forever. They had gotten photos taken at the fair when he gave her the ring of his promise in front of the ferris wheel in the winter, the scene lit up like a colorful painting in a fairytale. The way she smiled at him...the love in her eyes...

_Where had it gone?_

I closed my eyes, her sincere smile appearing before me like a fluttering memory. We met in the summer of high school sharing our interests and musical talents and eventually hooking up. I was so in love at the time and couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about her was beautiful and I was so happy I knew I'd found the one I was destined for.

Our hearts practically beat the same beat; we were so in tune with each other. Our hearts, so young and free, had nothing to worry about then. Her smiles never failed to mesmerize me. Her eyes would light up like mini stars and her cheeks would turn a little pink if she laughed. Everytime she smiled, a small dimple would form on her left cheek. I had seen it so often and told her how cute it was. Her smile always melted my heart and made my knees turn to water. The warmth of her smile never failed to leave an impression on my memory of her. And just like that, I had fallen in love all over again.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, did you know I love you?" Amu grinned at me as I slipped my fingers through hers.<em>

_"Did you know I love you?" I smiled back._

_"No," she replied. "You should tell me more often."_

_"I guess I will," I said kissing her forehead gently._

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the photos. All of them were so happy. All of them were full of love and smiles. What happened to those smiles? How did they disappear? Where did they go? A small crash made me jump.<p>

The photo by the window had fallen over with the breeze. I shut the window and stared at the mess with a sad gaze. I knelt down slowly and began picking up the glass pieces. How had Amu kept up with me for so long? Had I done something wrong?

I knew all the answers but I was afraid - no, _terrified_ - to say them out loud. It was as if I was confirming my thoughts and setting them in stone. I didn't want to give up and admit defeat yet, it was much too soon. We'd been together for two years now, maybe the things that tethered us together were finally coming apart. It was a depressing thought.

I hissed through my teeth as I quickly drew back my finger. I stuck the finger tip in my mouth and tasted the blood that slowly came out. I took the handful I already had and threw them in the trash before heading to the bathroom to bandage up my cut.

* * *

><p><em>"Oi, oi, I told you to be careful," she tutted as she opened up the medical case.<em>

_"Ah, sorry," I apologized. "It slipped from my grasp."_

_"Then let it fall," she sighed and began bandaging my finger. "I just want you to be safe."_

_"Says the girl on the soccer team, basketball team and track squad," I snorted._

_She pulled the bandage tight and I winced. "I'm more suited for those types of things. I'm not giving them up. Not for anything."_

_She closed the medical kit and placed it back on the shelf. I reached for her and pulled her to my chest. "Not even for me?"_

_"If I did, you wouldn't have to ask," she pointed out._

_"I know," I already knew the answer._

* * *

><p>I swept up the rest of the glass and threw it in the trash. I set the broom and dustpan down and looked at my bandaged finger. It was a little sloppy but it was nothing compared to the way she did it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey," I called out the the girl.<em>

_"What?" Amu turned, pencil on her lip as she thought about a math problem._

_"That bandage you did was sloppy," I shook it at her as it started to unravel._

"What?"_ This time she said it with more emphasis. "You were just too rough with it! It's not my fault!"_

_"I didn't do a lot," I pointed out. "I woke up this morning and it was like this! Do it again."_

_"What?" She repeated once more. "You want me to do it again? After you just insulted my bandaging technique? Nope."_

_"But I'm no good with bandaging," I complained._

_"Then bleed to death," she turned back around._

_"Amu~" I frowned at her. "I can't do it."_

_"Fine," she turned around again. "Repeat after me. 'I'm useless without Amu.'"_

_"I'm useless without Amu," I rolled my eyes._

_"I need you, Amu."_

_"I need you, Amu."_

_"So don't ever leave my side."_

_"So don't ever...leave...my side..."_

_"I couldn't hear those last words," she said though she was blushing._

_"So don't ever leave my side," I repeated turning red at the ears._

_Amu smiled, a little red in the face. "Okay, Kukai. I'll help you."_

* * *

><p>I got showered and got dressed, just wanting to go out for a walk. Maybe a walk would clear my mind. Maybe I could forget everything that happened. I locked the door to my house and stepped outside, shutting it behind me. Exhaling slowly, I began walking.<p>

I pulled out my iPod and plugged in my headphones to drown out the emptiness in my heart. But what plays seems to rip my heart a little more.

_My reason for living, here and now..._  
><em>"So what is it?" I began to think, and three hours have already passed<em>  
><em>And I noticed that, as I thought about you<em>  
><em>I couldn't stop finding you in day after day<em>

Her voice came out and echoed in my ears with such gentleness it hurt. She wrote this song for me. She wrote it long ago when we were young and in love. Her voice was a very happy one; filled with the happy love we had. It awakened memories that I thought might be better if forgotten.

Without noticing, I began retracing our old steps. I walked into the park where we had spent so much time together. We wrote so many songs here and performed together on my guitar while she sang along with me. I sat down on the bench, her faded prescence my only company. I could imagine her now, smiling and scribbling down in her notebook as she always did with her messy hair in a bun and a pencil to her chin in thought.

And I would sit next to her, my guitar in my lap, strumming a distant melody to get her going. The two of us would sit quietly for hours at time, just being next to each other was enough for us. When had that changed?

_Truths from three hours ago and lies from three and a half_  
><em>Anything and everything gets taken in, faced with your smile<em>  
><em>And I sorta understand<em>

Her soft melodic voice filled my head as it always had. Her smile...I was in love with her smile as well...and I wasn't going to going to forget her any time soon. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed, the strength of her voice when she sang and the tune we had in our hearts played in sync. It was a lovely time we had. I closed my eyes. A tear slipped and trickled down my cheek. I couldn't let it all just go. I had no strength to do so.

_More of love, more to you, I'll sing ever more_  
><em>I wanna sing my love<em>

Love was a pain now, a thorny rose wrapped around my heart and squeezing tight. A shadow crossed in front of me; I opened my eyes. I saw a small hand brush the tear from my cheek. Amu drew her hand back and held a gentle expression.

"I thought you'd be here," her voice penetrated through my thick head as I pulled out my headphones.

"Amu," her name was barely a whisper as it escaped my lips.

She sat down beside me and leaned on my shoulder, linking her arm through mine. We sat like that for a while, just next to each other but something was different. I didn't feel the warmth that once resided inside us and lit our hearts. I wanted to feel it so badly, so desperately. I needed to. I wanted to hold her here in my arms and just have tine stop so that I would never have to face the next chapter in our life together.

"Kukai..."

_No, don't say anything. **Please.**_

"I have something to say..." she squeezed my arm. I was helpless to say anything.

_No, Amu. Stop, please! I'm begging you! Don't say anything else!_

"Let's...just be friends..." my heart squeezed at those three simple words.

"Just be friends?" I repeated painfully.

She nodded against my arm. "I know it'll be hard but...I just..."

This time I stopped her. I stood slowly and held her at arms length. She kept her gaze away from mine. I pulled her in to my chest like I wanted to and held her tight, wanting time to stop at this moment now before she walked away. I took a deep breath.

"Hey," I whispered leaning down lightly. "Did you know I love you?"

Amu stood still then slowly nodded. I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed._ Just one more time, I pray just one more time...that if only I could return to those days...I'd sacrifice everything that I have now, just to feel the warmth of your smile again..._

She pulled away, breaking our embrace. I opened my eyes when I felt her press something into my hands. I looked down to find a small flashdrive. It was a small and simple silver drive but it held so much weight in the palm of my hand, so much meaning. It was only later did I ever realize just how important this small metal piece was.

Amu then leaned up, showing me her tear-glistening eyes, and pulled me close. Her kiss was short and made me want to go back in time when our love had just bloomed. My lips tingled as she pulled away and stood a little ways from me. I stood still, the rain drizzling as she walked away, turning her back from me. I knew this would be happening. I could've stopped it; slowed it down from ever happening but I didn't. I let it happen. I let her walk away from me. _I let her walk away from me._

I knew what I'd be facing when she walked away from me, I knew it well but I wasn't prepared. Every single fiber inside me screamed out to her, wanting to run after her like a child and hold her hand again. I wanted to feel the warmth of her smile again, I wanted to fall in love with her over and over again. Just once more.

I let her disappear into the gloom and I was standing alone now. As it rained down on me, I clenched my fist around the departing gift she left me and began my way home.

* * *

><p>"Ｉｆ I ｃａｎ ｅｒａｓｅ ｊｕｓｔ ｏｎｅ ｅｍｏｔｉｏｎ, ｗｉｌｌ I ｆｅｅｌ ｂｅｔｔｅｒ ｉｆ I ｅｒａｓｅ ｍｙ ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇ ｏｆ "ＬＯＶＥ"?"<p>

Ｃａｌｃ．- 「 Ｈａｔｓｕｎｅ Ｍｉｋｕ 」

「 **The End.** 」


	12. Calc

I dried myself off and looked at the drive. It had seemed so unimportant but felt like lead in my grasp. I turned on my computer and plugged it in. I opened it up and looked at the lone file it held. I clicked on it and a black screen met me. There was a quiet shifting sound like something was being moved. Then she talked to me, nothing but a voice.

_"Hi,"_ she greeted me. "_This is weird..._"

Amu laughed.

_"I'm sorry, Kukai,"_ she went on. _"I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore. I know how much you love me, I do."_

_I'm sorry too._

_"We've been through a lot,"_ her voice said with a softer tone. _"We've done a lot together. And I really am glad we did. I am really happy I fell I love with you."_

_Then why? Why did you - ?_

_"But I don't know why anymore,"_ she explained. _"I tried Kukai, I've been trying so hard to fall in love with you again and again. I've tried to make my heart flutter like it used to whenever I was near you. I don't feel the love anymore and our relationship..."_

Once more, I wanted her to stop. But I had to hear what she had to say.

_"Our relationship is dead."_

I had known that for a while now. I felt it deep in my selfish, greedy heart. I knew it but I ignored it.

_"No matter what we do, life is just like that. I'm afraid that if we continue this relationship...we'll do something we will regret."_ I knew she had that sad look in her eyes, the one I never wanted to see but committed it to memory anyway. _"And I want to remember you this way; my gentle, kind prince."_

A prince, you say?

_"And because I'm not good with words,"_ her breath had become shaky. _"I put it into a song."_

I chuckled along with her. The way we met was through music and so the way we depart shall be the same.

I brushed my hair back and sighed with a sad smile. I sat back and pictures of us began appearing on the screen with a melancholic piano in the background. They faded in and out, happy smiles of youthful love. It almost seemed like it never happened. And she began singing softly and sadly, her emotion going into the song and overwhelming me with the power of her voice. A wave of emotions drowned me in the sadness.

_When we grow apart, it's destiny - It's just how it was supposed to be_  
><em>But I know that I'm not strong enough to accept that so easily<em>  
><em>Each and every single answer that comes my way<em>  
><em>Are sold at too high a price for me to pay<em>  
><em>They rob me of the courage to leave it all and move on<em>

_The song that I once sang and gave to you_  
><em>is now just a sad love song, overplayed a time or two<em>  
><em>Let the wind flow in and blow it away<em>  
><em>Back to that time, that summer day when I fell in love with you<em>

_When we draw near each other, it's destiny too_  
><em>The way it's supposed to unfold, through and through<em>  
><em>If I could convince myself it was meant to be,<em>  
><em>maybe I wouldn't feel so alone<em>  
><em>Each and every single answer that comes my way<em>  
><em>Have way too many hypocrisies to say<em>  
><em>They erase the path that I need to take to the other side<em>

_The song that I once sang and gave to you_  
><em>is now just a sad love song, overplayed a time or two<em>  
><em>Let the wind flow in and blow it away<em>  
><em>Back to the time, that summer day when I fell in love with you<em>

_If the past and future both decide to disappear_  
><em>Do you think that then I'd be finally free<em>  
><em>If I could pick one emotion to do away with at last<em>  
><em>If I picked my love for you would I be able to go back<em>

_If I could one day hear every song that you heard_  
><em>Breathe everything you breathed, feel everything you felt<em>  
><em>If I could be your eyes and see the world like you did<em>  
><em>Then maybe I could love you the way I've always wanted to<em>

{Lyrics by: madoislilo}

There was a long stretch of the static crackling before I heard her voice again.

_"So..."_ she said slowly. _"Goodbye my love, it's time to depart, but you will always be my best friend."_

_Good bye...Amu._

_~fin._


	13. Handle with Care

For a really faithful **BlackCatNeko999**! I couldn't have gotten this far without you!

And to the rest of you who really support KukAmu like me :3 This will most likely be the last entry so please enjoy the lovely update! Hopefully it has the right ending (Also note I'm American and I do not understand how the Japanese school days works...someday I will but not now...)

Sayonara! I had fun!

_~LonelyButLovely_

* * *

><p>Taking a shaky breath, I entered the school without looking back. My hands were clutched to my bag as if it were a life raft and I was lost amongst the sea of people. I was worried. Worried of what to do. What should I do? Where? Where was my classroom again? Kami, why did you make me get sick at the beginning of the year? Why did you make me miss a third of the school year? Why did you give me such a weak body? Why? Why? Why? I sighed miserably. I knew I shouldn't have come. I actually felt better a couple of weeks ago but due to my lovely social anxiety problem I had I held back for as long as possible.<p>

"Move it kid," I was almost pitched forward as someone moved past me. I realized I was standing in the middle of the corridor, blocking everyone's way.

"Oh," I didn't bother making eye contact with anyone. Great save, Amu. And bravo to you, social phobia, you're totally a great help! I should probably be more careful though. The nurses would worry and so would my family if I had another attack. I practically lived in the hospital, a frequent patient always in need of medication. I rarely went home anymore, always staying in the hospital like the sick child I was. I have a weak immune system, getting sick often as well as having asthma and respiratory problems. (I'm not even going to mention my allergies...)

I glanced at my schedule clenched tightly in my hand. I squared my shoulders and set straight, making a beeline to my classroom: 2-B. I entered after a few other students, getting increasingly nervous. I tried to slow my steadily increasing breaths as the fear set in. I began getting hot, my hands beginning to shake. My eyes flew around the room, looking for possible escape exits or places to hide when I got scared. It may sound ridiculous to you but I calmed down after I was alone for a while, safe from prying eyes. I looked at the blackboard, my eyes roaming the seating arrangement for my name. Ah. Near the window in the back, my name was written in the white square. I quickly shuffled to my seat and sat down hanging my bag to the side where tiny hooks were.

"And so, she was like..."

"Oh, really? I didn't think..."

"And he didn't want it after I went through _all_ that trouble!"

The mindless chatter of students blended together in a mass of pointless noise. I took this peaceful moment to collect myself, calming down ever so slightly. I slowly unwound my knotted stomach as I relaxed my breathing. The class started settling in their seats, the bell ringing moments after. A man entered moments later, clipboard in hand. He smiled at all of us, giving a hearty welcome. He quickly started scanning the checklist. My heart started increasing all over again as it neared my name.

"Ah," he said his brows lifting in surprise. "We have a new student today, don'twe?"

"New student?"

"He or she?"

"I didn't see them yet..."

"Hinamori Amu, is it?" He looked up from his clipboard.

"Eh? She's been gone since forever!"

"She's not new!"

"She practically is since she's been MIA since the beginning of the school year."

_That's true..._I thought looking around.

"Well, is she here today?"

"Hinamori?" Nikaidou-sensei looked around the room.

Oh yeah, I should probably answer, right? Hesitantly, "H-here."

I swear there was a collective gasp.

"Ah," he smiled in my direction. "Why don't you stand and introduce yourself?"

Reluctantly, I stood. As all eyes were on me, I could already feel myself getting more and more nervous. I've always hated large crowds. It's as if they're scrutinizing your every move and giving mental evaluations on what you say and do. My mother said it's nothing and it's just a psychological hurdle I'll cross one day. Psychological or not, I haven't crossed this hurdle yet.

"Hinamori?" I jumped, my head snapping up to him.

"Yes?" I squeaked nervously.

The class sniggered followed by chuckles and giggles from my fellow classmates. I felt myself grow warm as I slowly lowered my eyes until they focused on the desk. He cleared his throat. "Himamori, I'm your homeroom teacher, Nikaidou-sensei. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

_No._ "M-my name...Hinamori - "

"Skip your name," a boy interrupted me. "We've heard it enough times already."

Is it possible to get any warmer than I am now? My lips trembled. "Oh...sorry..."

"No need to apologize, Himamori," Nikaidou-sensei said gently. Sternly to someone else, "Souma Kūkai. Don't be rude to our new student."

"Eh? She's not really new, Nikaidou-sensei." This 'Souma Kūkai' continued. "She's just been missing for most of the year is all."

"Well, this is her first day," the teacher argued. "We'll show her how respectful we are and because you're so glad to talk to her, you can show her around the school."

The class laughed at him.

"What? I'm not - "

"That's an order Souma," Nikaidou-sensei said sternly.

I had looked up as they argued; finding the rude culprit as he argued back. He was near the middle, laid back and casual looking. He had unkempt hair that actually looked sorta cool and had deep emerald eyes. He rolled his eyes at the teacher and crossed his arms, looking back at me. I quickly cast my eyes downward, hoping not to meet them again.

"Continue, Himamori," Nikaidou-sensei sighed.

"I...I like to paint." I stammered nervously. I learned to paint well after all those days in the hospital. It was something that kept me occupied. "P-please take c-care of me!"

With that, I sat down quickly. Class resumed normally and I suddenly blended in with the wallpaper. I mean, I disappeared from their line of vision. I took the notes very seriously, already a very focused student. I didn't ask any questions however, not a single peep. When the bell rang, everyone quickly gather their things for the next class. I gathered my own things, waiting for everyone to exit so I wouldn't get in the way. But there was him. He wouldn't leave the room. I waited about five seconds more before finally edging around him.

"Hinamori." I froze.

"Y-yes?"

"Turn around and talk to me," he commanded.

I spun on my heel, looking at everything but him.

"Hinamori?" He seemed puzzled.

"What?" I looked at my shoes.

"Would you quit acting so stupid and look at me?"

Stupid? What? "S-sorry."

"Look at me," he insisted.

Hesitantly, I raised my eyes to his. He sighed.

"That's much better." He nodded to himself. "Anyways, I'll have to how you around since Nikaidou-sensei won't get off my back about it."

"I-It's okay!" I managed. "I can do it by myself. You go along to c-class."

He raised an eyebrow. Oh no. Was I too weird? Did I say something? Did I sound to commanding? Maybe I should've added a polite little 'please' at the end. "Hinamori...do you not want to be with me now?"

"W-what? No!" I became tongue-tied. "I mean, it's fine if y-you want to. You don't have to though!"

"Let's hurry then," he glanced around then looked at me again. "Which class do you have next?"

"Um," I fumbled for the crumpled schedule. I smoothed it out and scanned it over. "A c-cooking class."

"Alright then," Kūkai turned to his right. "Follow me. I'll show you where it is."

"Alright," I folded my schedule and shoved it in my pocket.

He led me down various hallways and up a staircase leading to another hallway. He then led me down the empty corridor and then stopped in front of a room. "This is it."

"T-thanks," I mumbled keeping my eyes downcast.

"Stop looking down," Kūkai commanded.

"Yes!" I shot up, straight as a pin.

Kūkai only gave me an odd look, cocking his head to one side. "Do you always follow orders from a stranger?"

"N-no," I replied shortly.

He sighed then told me to wait here after class so he could show me my next one. He went to his class and I went to mine. I shuffled in to the back, claiming a lone counter to myself. The class went by rather quickly as the teacher helped me with the basic rules, standards and kitchen terms. Everyone was working on a more advanced recipe while I began flipping through the beginner book. I furrowed my brow. I had already made all these and well...they were kind of boring. But I didn't have the nerve to tell my teacher so I went and made simple rice and curry.

"Alright everyone," the teacher clapped her hands. "It's the fifteen minute mark - time to clean up."

I quickly cleaned my things up and put my food into a container so I could give it to my little sister when I got home - she'd love it for sure. I quickly cleaned up my area until it was spotless and looked precisely the way I left it. I then looked at my schedule again, checking and double-checking to make sure I was correct. I then waited for everyone to empty the classroom again. I followed the crowd, peeking out for him. He said to wait and so I did.

"Excuse you," a voice snapped to my right. "You're kind of in the doorway you nimrod."

I shuffled to the side as the wavy haired brunette glared at me. Behind her followed two girls - twins actually; brown-haired and brown-eyed but smiling and each wearing similar outfits but pink versus blue. Each had their hair in a small side pony and giggled between themselves as they passed me. I kept my gaze averted to the tiled floor instead of looking up. I didn't look up again as the crowd passed by, not wanting to meet their eyes and stayed out of the way. When he grabbed my arm I jumped and snapped my head up.

"I called your name!" He sounded kind of annoyed. "Didn't you hear me? Jeez, you're so...whatever, what's your next class?"

"M-mathematics," I stammered.

"This way," he heaved a great sigh and turned back into the crowd. I kept pace behind him focusing on his hair as not to lose sight of him. People passed by and he weaved his way through the crowd silently. I hope he isn't angry. I really don't want to make him mad. He stopped by another classroom. "It's a good thing we're in the same class." He gestured for me to enter. "Just ask the teacher where your seat is."

I nodded and he went to his seat. I swallowed and looked around, my eyes darting back and forth in the room as I tried to locate the teacher. Even as more students entered, I was still standing near the back of the room unsure if what to do. Everyone was chattering and laughing, sharing their notes and sneaking a snack or even texting. I pulled at the edge of my skirt out of habit nervous.

"Oi!" He hit my arm lightly with a rolled up notebook. "Why aren't you sitting yet?"

I bit my lip and tried to come up of some kind of believable answer but failed. He sighed at my silence and took my arm, taking me to an empty seat on the far left near the front. I sat down obediently and didn't meet his gaze, embarrassed. I heard him sigh again and then he went back to his seat on the other side of the room. I quietly brought out my pencil, flipping my notebook to a blank page before writing the date in the corner. I then pulled out my book I had brought, opening it and began silently reading to myself.

"The Heart's Egg."

I jerked my head up in surprise. "E-eh?"

A blond boy with strange eyes smiled at me, pointing to my book. "I read that all the time as a kid."

"R-really? That's nice," I attempted a small smile and returned my attention to the book.

"It is a really nice book," he continued.

"It is," I nodded and turned back to him and attempted to hold eye contact. I seemed to search his face instead as I looked everywhere but his eyes.

"I'm Hotori Tadase," he stuck out his hand.

I let got of the edge of the book and shook it gently. His hand was soft. "I'm H-H-Hinamori Amu."

"You're new, aren't you?" He asked the obvious.

"Uh, well, um, kind of," Even I had no precise clue.

"I hope you like it here," Tadase smiled kindly. "If you need any help, I'm here, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled back.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I had no problems with my schedule. I did see the Brunette and her Twins a few times but they didn't see me and kept going. I was a little unsure how but I knew I upset her earlier and that caused her to snap at me like that. Kūkai did scold me a few times when I seemed unable to respond properly to some situations and was a very good guide. But during my last class, it began pouring outside. After changing shoes, I went to the bathroom to wait for everyone to leave and when the coast was clear, I dialed up my parents. There was no answer and I shrugged; they were really busy people. Ami would still be at daycare and I had to pick her up after I dropped my stuff off...

I exited the bathroom and clenched my hand around the handle of my bag. I guess I'd just have to make a run for it. I glanced around once more and stepped outside where the rain hit the pavement, already creating puddles on the ground that reflected the gray sky. I sighed and lifted my arm to out my bag on top of my head.

An umbrella popped open over my head. "Are you really that stupid?"

I looked up to see a dark blue umbrella and turned. "Eh? Souma - "

He snorted. "Please, call me Kūkai. Everyone else does."

"Okay," I made a mental note. "Um, what're you doing?"

"I'd be a jerk to let you walk home in the rain without an umbrella," he picked up my open hand and placed the hand in it. "Here - take this. I have to get to practice."

He turned, jogging back to the doors. I opened my mouth to say something then shut it. I looked at the umbrella then said as loud as I could muster, "Thank you!"

Kūkai paused with his hand on the door handle and tilted his head to the side, giving me a side glance. I fidgeted unsure of what to do now. Then he grinned at me. I remained dumbstruck and only watched as he went back inside. I exhaled loudly and turned to go home. I tightened my hand around the handle and slowly got home, quickly getting inside and changing into suitable attire. I changed shoes and opened the door to go pick up Ami. I stared at the dark blue umbrella as it sat next to the door, dripping wet. Without thinking, I grabbed it and went outside.

* * *

><p>—『 Next Day 』—<p>

* * *

><p>It was forecasted to be a sunny day today with warm weather and dry skies. I quickly entered school this time, changing shoes and pulling out all my necessary items. I pinned some of my hair back this time so I could see better and looked around. Everyone was just getting their things ready, meeting up with old friends and chatting together. I turned back to my locker and smiled to myself.<p>

On my wrist dangled the dark blue umbrella.

【ＥＮＤ...？】


End file.
